


The Willing

by theoriginalwives10



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M, OOC, dark characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalwives10/pseuds/theoriginalwives10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper and Alice join a family that turn out to be vampires, but don't partake in the same diet as the rest of their new adopted family. They are only there for one reason, a reason only Alice knows. A reason she will hold on to until it is time to tell it. Returning from Volterra had no sway on Edward's decision to make Bella a vampire… although it just as well because Bella is not meant to be a vampire, she is meant to be something else entirely. A darkness awaits her to let it surround her in its warm embrace, waiting for her… to be willing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fear

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in your reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! I hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to hearing your thoughts.**

**In addition, I would like to credit Mina, Dream. Create. Design, for her awesome talent in the making of my banner!**

* * *

_**PLEASE READ!** _

**WARNING:**

**There will be blood and gore in this chapter and coming chapters,**

**along with MATURE THEMES and ADULT LANGUAGE.**

**Jasper and Bella are so way out there in the OOC categories**

**it's ridiculous,** **so if you don't like Badass Bella or Darksper,**

**I suggest you press that back button as I don't really want**

**read reviews that say I can't portray a character correctly.**

**That's all for now!** **I hope you like this because I'm really nervous**

**About how this story will be received.**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fear**

***~ . ~ . ~ . ***

**Aro's Pov**

**In Volterra...**

I sat in my study by the fire, thinking of how far I'd come in my reign as vampire King. The throne had been my brothers' and I's responsibility for some time now; a millennia it seemed. The only thing that really irked me now was the Olympic vampires, Carlisle Cullen's coven if only for the sole reason that it was getting larger with each decade. I will still never understand why he left us to go to the Americas. His peculiar diet befuddled us all when he spoke of it and we had nothing to say about the matter. Carlisle did. He requested that he be given permission to leave and since there was no reason to refuse him, regrettably we watched him go, hoping he would come to his senses and return.

His first companion, Edward, was surprising news to us. Carlisle had called and told us of his new changeling. We could hear the screams and it sounded as if he was well into his final, painful hours. He promised us updates about the newborn's behavior and promptly hung up.

He never did call back.

Carlisle's 'family' had gotten larger since I had last confronted them decades ago. The one before that had been a rather astonishing and intriguing meeting about his and Esme's, his new mate's, biological daughter, Rosalie, in the nineteen hundreds. He informed me that Esme had fallen pregnant when she was human, six months before her turning. With it being half vampire, half human, the regular nine months was cut short.

There was nothing I could actually say to Carlisle at the time because of the fact that Esme was inconsolable. You see, Rosalie had gone missing and neither of them could find her. They'd been searching for her for months now and were severely distressed. It was the first I had seen Carlisle act this way; he was usually calm and collected. I had offered to help find her when Esme lost her tether on her control and attacked me. Fortunately, Carlisle got to her just in time and held her back while she screamed obscenities at me.

Now typically, with newborns being volatile I, of course, had been concerned that there would be a rapid hybrid on the loose soon. But I had also heard of their species many times. They tend to keep their human tendencies when they are born so it did not hold any sway over me. The young one would be able to hold her own for now and hunt discreetly. However, she needed to be found, even without her bloodlust running rampant in her mind.

With that aside, I also wondered if the child would have any gifts other than being a supernatural rarity. I could always use another guard.

Carlisle suggested that I leave as my help was not needed. I conceded, saying that I expected a call as soon as they found her. A few days later, I received a phone call from Esme herself about their news of finding their lost child. I did hear roaring in the background and I wondered at it. When she told me that Rosalie had almost been mugged and raped, I understood what was going on and told them to make sure they cleaned after themselves.

Now, the second time I visited them, I had been told Carlisle had just recently accepted Alice and her mate, Jasper. I shivered lightly when I thought back to when I had touched the scarred warrior's hand.

 _**~ .* ~ . ~ . ~ .* ~ .** _ _Aro's Memories_ _**~ . ~ .* ~ . ~ . ~ *. ~** _

" _Carlisle, my old friend! It has been entirely too long!" I enthused when I stepped out of the limo. Demetri and Felix followed after me as I walked up to the front door of the Cullen home. Esme, Carlisle's mate, stood next to him as much as behind him, as did the rest of the females with their mates. Rosalie's face stood out above the rest, a scowl on her flawless features. I then noticed a new addition at the back of their little formation but before I could inspect further, Carlisle spoke._

" _I agree, Aro. How have you been?" He spoke, a wary smile of his face._

_I smirked internally and then froze when I heard a dark chuckle. Assuming it was Felix, I continued, "There is no reason to fear me, Carlisle. I am here but to visit."_

" _Of course. Well, you have already met the others so let me introduce to you our latest additions to our family. Jasper, Alice, come forward, please."_

_I folded my hands in front of me as two vampires made their way to the front, on the other side of Carlisle. First off was a tiny vampire with a skip and a dance to her step. Her deep red eyes were partially covered by straight bangs that fell into waist-length, layered black locks. To me, they pointed to the fact that she had feed this way for a while as she regarded me with something akin to a knowing expression. She was by far the shortest of the entire clan but had curves that suggested she was indeed a woman when she was changed. I chuckled as I recollected a phrase that Alec, another one of my guards, had said when I met his sister, Jane._

' _ **Never judge a book by its cover.'**_

_I can be positive that behind that bright and beatific smile was a female not that is not at all to be downsized. Pun utterly intended. I couldn't help but wonder if Carlisle had a change of heart regarding their diet. Perhaps he allows them to?_

" _Hello, Aro. It's wonderful to put a face to a vision." She held out her hand and I, a bit surprised, took it and gasped. Images flew past before my eyes. Faces, names, dates and times. Things that were going to happen in the next few minutes and things that were probably going to happen years from now. The only way to aptly describe it would be a long, desert highway kind of road with many, wide side trails that held smaller, narrower paths. There were ways to get back on the main road but they had to make the right decision or the decision that would give them what they wanted. That was the catch…_

_Decision…_

_That is what guided her visions. They were not concrete, no…they were possibilities, ratios, and experiment of sorts. I tried it out myself, planning on feeding earlier than usual. The result was me getting an extra hour of alone time with my mate, Sulpicia. There was something else. It was blocked, as if unconsciously, she wasn't letting me in somehow. I supposed she was keeping her private life just that; private. I let go at that point, chuckling to myself._

" _Little Alice, you have forever stunned me, my dear. I have yet to meet a Seer of your magnitude in all my years. Carlisle is very lucky to have you."_

_She is quite strong. I wonder…_

_A growl sounded but it was overrun when Alice laughed, the sound tinkling like bells. "Would you do a favor for me then? Remind him of that. He seems to think I'm a bit excitable."_

" _I'm sure I can figure something out, young one."_

_Her gaze became unfocused and her eyes turned a light grey for two seconds before she blinked in quick succession, the color dying away and a child-worthy pout taking over. "I'm afraid that won't work, Aro," She looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I knew she was talking about my question for her to join the guard. "He'll just wear the khakis Esme bought him."_

_The woman – Esme – spoke up, amusement clear in her voice. "And what is wrong with that pair, Alice?"_

_One of the children, a blonde I knew to be Rosalie, spoke up with a smirk on her face and a playful eye roll. Now, that I was closer, I could see the flush of blood underneath her skin and the tips of fangs as she talked. If I listened carefully, there was also the rapid pace of her heart in her chest._

" _The problem is clear, Mom. He's worn them twice already!"_

_That was met with chuckles and snickers in all directions. I noticed that the other one that I hadn't met yet, stood beside her and kept quiet, his focus on me. His chin-length blonde hair hung in his eyes somewhat; eyes the same color as Alice's darkened and narrowed slightly as I stared at him. Everyone stiffened when he took a step forward and my guard had done the same in defense, when Alice took a step in front of him. She laid a small hand on his chest and managed to push him back a step. He visibly relaxed but donned a smirk as he stepped around her, speaking for the first time. No one had yet to move._

" _Aro, a pleasure I'm sure." His voice, deep and tinged with dark humor, was laced with a southern accent. My eye caught something on his hand, in the area between his thumb and index finger; a bite mark. It was then that I saw more leading up to his arm. The multitude of scars and ragged lines that indicated the removal of his appendages marked his skin so absolutely that it impressed me as much as my instincts begged me to step away._

_Far away._

_They crisscrossed and overlapped on top of each other on every bit of skin that was exposed. I would be willing to bet that it wasn't just his arms that were so ravaged._

" _I would apologize for my… outburst but I'm willin' ta bet that by the time ya finish readin' all my thoughts an' whatnot, ya will see I was lyin'. An' another thin' though, before I let ya take the floor, Aro," He leaned forward slightly, a smirk on his face. "She'll never leave with ya."_

_It took me a moment before I realized what he spoke of. "I do believe it is her choice whether she wants to or not."_

_He grinned mockingly and stood sight again. "Exactly… her choice."_

_I frowned and looked toward Carlisle. Being the coven leader, I would assume that he would reprimand this vampire for his insolence. He shook his head at the same time Rosalie interrupted from beside her huge behemoth of a vampire mate. He would be equal to Felix in a match, I was sure of it._

" _Rethink that decision. Edward here learned his lesson the hard way; Jasper doesn't take orders from anyone but Alice and even that's sketchy at best."_

_I turned my attention back to the vampire – Jasper. "Orders from no one, you say?" I muttered to myself._

_Taking my time, I studied him. He stood with his back straight, hands clasped behind his back and his feet shoulder-width apart. He held his chin high as he looked at me with enough intensity to cause a fire. The only one apart from Jasper that I have encountered with such confidence and posture was a cryptic, snarky vampire by the name of Peter Whitlock. Each question that was asked was given with an answer served with a side of a smirk. He wouldn't let me read his hand and when I ordered my guard to hold him down, he all but had to look at them for them to stop moving. Now that I look at it, the smirk that Jasper had given to me earlier looked oddly familiar. I also remember his last words to me._

" _ **Remember, Aro. Not everyone ya meet is goin' ta bow down ta ya."**_

" _Whatever yer rememberin' over there, Aro, I'm pretty damn sure I can't wait ta hear it."_

_My guard hissed at the disrespect and crouched down and Jasper just stood there, unmoving but for the minute change of position in his stance. His left foot slid minutely behind his right and his eyes which had lightened back to the dark red of before now instantly flashed a deep black with a ring of white as he looked at them. When I waved them off, he smiled toothily, showing off ultra-white venom coated teeth._

" _Tha's right, boys." His voice had deepened even further, quite significantly, along with a raspy undertone that sounded positively demonic. He chuckled darkly and they shivered. "Listen ta yer master."_

_I stepped forward and his gaze snapped to mine, the black fading as I held out my hand when Edward, Carlisle's first companion spoke up._

" _Aro, are you sure you want to subject yourself to such horrors? I've read his mind and I wouldn't wish it on anyone."_

_Again, Jasper chuckled, the sound worse than the last. "Boy, if the man wants ta pick my brain, he's free ta do so. There's no doubt that ya wouldn't be able ta handle the 'horrors' of the world. I honestly was impressed when Carlisle didn't hold yer hand an' explain Vampire 101 all over again the first time ya did it."_

_Rosalie chuckled from behind her mate and Edward scowled but said nothing more. Little Alice, I was surprised, had a small smirk on her petite face. Shaking my head, I fixed my gaze on Jasper and kept my hand out. He looked at it and shrugged. As soon as our hands touched, I shifted my attention to the beginning of his life._

_**~ .* ~ . ~ . ~ .* ~ . Jasper's Memories ~.* ~. ~ . ~ .* ~ .** _

_**A battlefield became visible. Cannon fire sounded through the air, whistling with speed before it crashed into the ground, making the earth shake. Human bodies were sprawled on the grassy plain their gunshot wounds visible through the tattered grey and blue uniforms that they wore. Some were run through with musket bayonets and others suffered from split throats and gaping stomach wounds. Fires were being sparked to life with torches by humans and grenades were being thrown in opposite directions by both sides. As I watched, a horse went down with an agony-filled whinny, the soldier on top of it falling off and onto his back. Before he could rise, another bomb exploded next to him, taking his life instantly along with most of his lower half.** _

_**There were deep trenches behind formations of sharpened branches that had been tied together. A blonde flash caught my mind's eye and I focused on it, tunnel-vision occurring before I backed away, widening the scope and watched. It was Jasper. He slid to a stop on his side, his grey uniform dirty and unkempt. His boots which were partly unlaced, sprayed dirt everywhere and created a dust cloud. He leaned over a man that was applying pressure with what little strength he had left. Jasper moved the man's hand away and took over, ripping away the man's shirt to get to his chest. It was a single gunshot entry. Without hesitation, be began applying pressure to the wounded man's chest, the blood escaping through the space between his fingers.** _

" _ **Joe? Joe, come on! Ya gotta stay with me! We're almost there! Ya remember what ya told me? That we would get through together?! Ya can't do that if ya give up now! 'Show them damn Yankees what for!' Yer exact words, Joe!"**_

…

_**Jasper sat on the ground with his back against a large boulder, its hard surface reflecting the light of the full moon above. Clutching his hair in apparent anguish, he let out low, drawn-out groan of extreme distress. His pale skin also gave off a soft glow beneath the moon peeking through the treetops. His grip became tighter as victim after victim flashed before his eyes. Their emotions, each time he fed, plunged him into depression so deep he chose not to feed to get rid of it. The only outcome was a hunger for anything that moved.** _

" _ **No…" He whispered as his grip tightened and he winced as the action pulled out a few strands of hair out of place; he only pulled tighter. "Please stop… I can't take anymore… make it fuckin' stop…"**_

_**A sharp inhale later and he let out a yell. His back arched as he fell to his hands and knees, his fingers digging into the dirt. Agony coursing through him, he spun Around, made a fist and pounded into the rock behind him over and over and over, fissures appearing in the rock on the first punch and then breaking into pieces as blow after blow rained down upon it. Fragments, both large and small, began to surround Jasper. Pieces becoming bits and bits before becoming smithereens until he stopped, frozen. He reached a shaking hand to his head again, a sharp pain taking over. Unable to take anymore, he fell forward onto his forearms just as a dark chuckle sounded inside his head. He stopped breathing a second before an animal-sounding roar burst from him, frightening the near-by animals into silent submission.** _

_**Yer mine now, boy.** _

…

_**Bloodied human bodies were strewn about in a barn, their skin dull and lifeless with a blue tinge to them. There were piles of them pushed into the dark corners. I could make out broken arms and twisted necks amongst the many crushed ribs. No hay was on the ground to soak up anything so it was wet and sticky with both fresh and old blood. Outside the barn, headless vampire corpses lay, twitching and moving about, in heaps next to small, burning fires awaiting their turn to be burned. A large sand pit flashed to the forefront, the tiny grains hissing and melting as splashes of venom hit them in irregular intervals. There was that flash of blonde hair again and then a bloodcurdling, otherworldly scream. Jasper appeared suddenly, completely at ease, with a pale, wriggling arm in his tight grip. His eyes were very dark and there was just barely a ring of white. His clothes were barely ripped but it was quite literally painted with spots of venom and smudges of dirt and blood. Ripping off his shirt, you could tell he was younger as he didn't have as many as he did now but enough to give a seasoned vampire pause. They littered his arms and shoulders mostly and there was a thick mark on his wrist where it had been torn off. He kicked out sharply with a booted foot, flipping the downed vampire over onto his back. A wide, malevolent smirk graced his face as he studied the arm in his possession.** _

" _ **Come on now, Kevin. Ya can't expect ta beat me with one arm, can ya? I mean, ya could barely keep up with two," Jasper taunted, swinging the limb. He pointed it and I was amused to see that the unattached arm extended its index finger in its owner's direction. "I hope ya'll know that the cullin' is comin' up real quick." He turned around in a circle and now I could see that there was a large gathering of vampires, newborns by the way they twitched restlessly and their bright red eyes, surrounding the pit.**_

" _ **Ya'll better get ya'll's shit together 'cuz if not, ya will be the next one ta go up in flames. Here, let me demonstrate."**_

_**He flipped the arm through the air and with pinpoint accuracy, it landed in a fire that wasn't there a second ago. Purple and black smoke filled the space immediately along with the pained screams of the vampire that clutched his stump of an arm and fell to his knees.** _

…

_**Wind whipped back and forth across a hill overlooking a small town. Jasper, irises blacker than night but this time with thirst, walked back and forth, pivoting on the end of the line and making his way back up to the other side. His eyes were sharper than a hawk as he flickered between the newborns that were unusually calm despite the scent of human in the air.** _

" _ **This is yer firs' hunt. Now, bein' the newborn, sucklin' babes that ya are, I realize that ya'll have little control over yer thirst. For now, that's alright. Over the course of the next year, however, ya will find y'self in constant battles, everyday trainin' an' last but not least, controllin' yer thirst…"**_

_**A young vampire growled from the front of the line and you could hear a pin drop as Jasper froze where he was. "How in the hell are we supposed to do that, huh?! You and that bitch, Maria, always bringing in humans and eat –"** _

_**A second later, the male flopped Around in the air with his hands wrapped Around Jasper's wrist as he was slammed with extreme force into the ground, leaving a rut of dark red soil in his wake. Leaning down, the muscles in his arm flexing minutely, Jasper snarled viciously in the vampire's face. Venom dripped from his chin and his eyes were a deep black, the whites almost being taken over, making him look like a true monster.** _

" _ **Ya will do well ta remember who the fuck yer talkin' ta, boy… lest I teach ya a lesson in manners. How I could, with no remorse whatsoever…" He slowly wrenched off an arm at the shoulder, the sound of grated stone ringing out, and threw it to the side, swiftly punching the vampire in his stomach as he began screaming in pain. "Tear ya apart without so much as breakin' a sweat… how yer head, should I command it, rest on a spike outside the camp for all eternity jus' for speakin' outta turn. Ya'll actually think I give a FUCK..." He raised his voice on the last as he ripped off the other arm, this one right at the elbow. "… about how ya feel? Because trust me, I know exactly how ya feel an' I couldn't give a rat's ass if ya starved ta death."**_

_**He stood up and stared at the helpless vampire before him, eyes narrowed. With some effort, the newborn stood and walked into a fire pit that once again, appeared out of nowhere. Why would he walk into the fire willingly like that?** _

" _ **Santiago, do ya have control enough of yer gift to put it out by y'self?"**_

_**A vampire stepped into my line of sight with an ease I wouldn't expect him to have, standing beside Jasper. He was tall and dark haired, a ponytail tied with a piece of leather swinging from behind his shoulder. "Of course, Major, sir. I lit it, I can put it out."** _

_**Jasper smirked. "Perfect. Make sure it's burned ta ash before ya do," he turned to the newborns, "is there anyone else that would like ta put a note in my pretty little No Fucks Were Given box?" He barked out, smirking wider as the front line stepped away, causing the entire formation to move backwards.** _

_**He nodded. "Back ta business, then. Attention!"** _

…

_**After that, the scenes were in hyper speed.** _

_**Jasper feeding off a young woman while her husband watched in fear, knowing he was next…** _

_**A woman that I recognized as Maria faced down over a desk, her pants ripped away and a snarling Jasper standing behind her, holding her down by her neck, not allowing her to move…** _

_**Attacking men in their homes, dragging them from their beds, biting and essentially changing them, hoisting them over his shoulders and back out the front door, ignoring the screams of the man's family and the man's own agonizing wails…** _

_**Maria torn apart and lying in a pile. Someone struck a match and it fell in slow motion as it hit the flammable pile of parts, instantly bursting into flames of purple and black…** _

_**A dark place where a cage lay in a corner, the bars bent as easily as pipe cleaners and a large lock on the floor in pieces. The door swung on its hinges eerily as I spotted the form of a large animal lazing about in the back, a satisfied purring coming from his chest. It looked well sated, yawning hugely, its sharp, white teeth a stark contrast with the black pelt, as it licked its paws. I finally focused on the surroundings and my eyes widened when I saw the blood splattered the wall, some clearly fresh, some dried and peeling away.** _

_**Blood, death, blood, death, blood, death, blood and death...** _

_**~ .* ~ . ~ . ~ .* ~ . End of Jasper's Memories ~.* ~. ~ . ~ .* ~ .** _

_I jerked away, gasping for breath._

" _Maria… she created you? You are the Major? The empath, but how…?"_

" _How did I kill her, ya mean?" He chuckled darkly and shrugged. "Easily, Aro. Maria thought that she could control me like she controlled all of those pathetic newborns. The very same newborns that I trained an' taught. Ya would think that she would'a been grateful for it. Found whattcha was lookin' for?" Jasper asked, once again clasping his hands behind his back. His smirk was full of darkness and promises of pain which caused me to step back unconsciously._

" _You… you monster! Those people had families! Futures… children for… how could you do something so horrendous?!"_

_It was only but a moment before I realized who had spoken so brazenly to Jasper. Even I, who had seen this man's past and practically experienced it, would not make such a foolish choice. Before I could blink once, Jasper – or the Major by the state of his eyes – gripped Edward from behind by his chin and drew it slowly to the side. A ragged, silver mark came into view and I chuckled internally. Does the child know nothing? You could tell by the placement of the mark that Edward had gotten into a fight with Jasper and had lost quite pathetically if Edward's wide, fear-filled eyes were any indication. He had the boy's arms behind his back with the other and by the pained look on his face, Jasper's hold was entirely too tight._

" _The thin's that come out of yer mouth have no meanin' ta me, Eddie boy…" the Major spoke, that chill-inducing rasp now present for everyone to hear. Edward began to struggle profusely, his grunts of pain now suddenly breathless as his captor maliciously tightened his fingers Around Edward's wrist, grinding the bones beneath. "However, that was some… major fuckin' disrespect an' I jus' can't let it go."_

_Everyone in the vicinity hadn't backed away, I noticed, the expression on the Major's face enough to keep them still. I gave no orders; I stood there, watching and at the same time hoping that I could persuade him to work for me. He would be a great asset. A movement caught my eye and I could see Alice shaking her head just barely, looking at me with a frown. The Major spoke again and I found myself listening._

" _Alice, how did I do?"_

_The small woman beside me smirked. "Great play on words, Major."_

_The Major nodded and tilted his head, never taking his attention off the vampire in his arms. His grin a little sadistic. "I thought so. That one was an original, I believe." Edward began to struggle. "Ah, ah, ah… I think it would be best that ya keep yer sparkly, lily-white ass still. Wouldn't want'a break anythin', would we? Now, I do believe, boy, that I taught'cha a lesson when Alice an' I firs' arrived here. How is that bite doin'? Because I'm jus' itchin' ta give ya another one…"_

_He raised his head and locked gazes, black to red, with Alice whose eyes lost their color as her gift took over. She stood stone still for about two minutes before she blinked, the color fading once again._

" _That could work out in your favor, sir, but I would suggest that you wait until he really deserves it. As hard as it is to ignore him, you have to. There will come a time when Edward will think before speaking. For now, though…"_

_She flashed forward and drove her hand into Edward's exposed stomach, his shirt tearing with force that she used. Her mouth opened in silent joy at his moan of agony. "Oh, wow! Would you look at that? I can feel your spine, Eddie."_

_Without another word, she jerked her wrist sharply sideways. There was a muted crack and Edward's legs went completely limp. Slowly so as to torture him further, she pulled her arm out. We all winced when a sound like grated metal was heard as she used her nails to scratch his insides on the way out. Her arm completely out, you could see that it was drenched in venom and she walked away, toward the side of the house._

" _What did you do?!"_

" _Edward!"_

" _Dude, I'm glad I'm not him."_

" _Stupid idiot… he should know better. What good could come of insulting Jasper?"_

_My guard and I stayed silent, shocked as the Major's dropped Edward and watched as he crumpled to the ground, his legs at odd, painful looking angles. He didn't speak so I assumed the Major was keeping him that way. Well, at least he can't feel his legs. That's a plus, I suppose. The questions continued to come forth and you could see the tightening of the Major's jaw as he clenched his and fists shut. All of a sudden, a burst of compliance and fear overwhelmed us._

_What was that?_

" _EVERYBODY, SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_

_You could not hear so much as an unneeded breath from a single vampire's lung as silence swept over the group. The Major stood tall, glaring at all of us, his posture back and dominance creeping from his every pore._

" _What in the hell possessed ya'll ta act like ya'll don't know what the fuck is goin' on? I'm only gonna say this shit once. I want complete fuckin' silence unless someone ask permission ta goddamn speak, am I bein' clear enough for ya fuckers ta understan'?_

_A fiendish, black gaze fell over us. "All of yer emotions show fear an' that's how it's gonna fuckin' stay. Anyone that crosses me will meet the same fate as Eddie-boy here or worse. I will not repeat myself."_

_~ .* ~ . ~ . ~ .* ~ . End of Aro's Memories ~.* ~. ~ . ~ .* ~ ._

We left soon after that, not wanting to anger the Major further.

The meeting with the Major had sparked up the urge for some research. I had done so that entire day, going through records of vampire history. I had high hopes of finding something that would tell me more about the Major and the battles that he fought and undoubtedly won. I was sorely disappointed when I found nothing of the sort. I had given some of his records to a vampire that had worked with us decades ago and had not yet receive them back. I had no clue where they could be by now and made sure that my guard kept a watch out for them, in case they were reported stolen or lost. Images of vampire heads scattered far and wide throughout a desert compound and soulless, deep black eyes reminded me of the reason that I had gotten my very own personal guard, Renata. Her shield was shaky at times but I needed to protect myself. The images reappeared again and I shook it away just as there was a knock on my office door.

"Come in," I said, my voice still holding an air of reminiscence. Demetri entered and stood by the door. A tracker and well-trained fighter, Demetri and Felix are the only ones that knew about what really happened that day; not the watered-down version I gave my brothers. For that, they are my most trusted guards.

"Master, there seems to be a matter of extreme importance. Master Marcus had sent me up here to tell you to meet him in his study."

Aro waved his hand in a dismissive gesture and Demetri bowed out with an, "As you wish, Master Aro."

Entering his brother's study minutes later, he found Marcus pouring over old books on his large, dark mahogany desk. At my arrival, he swiftly moved from behind the desk and grasped my hand. After what felt like an hour later, I let go and could literally feel my face drain even further of color. Fear the prominent emotion on Marcus' face and the same emotion coursed through my veins as well.

"Call on Caius, we leave immediately."

 **…** _***~TW~*…** _

* * *

__

**A/N: So, how did everyone like the first chapter? How do you guys like my Alice? Evil enough? Need more? Any ideas on what's got Aro and Marcus so shaken up? What did you think of Jasper's memories? I would love to hear everyone's thoughts below!**

**If you all are interested in teasers and chapter updates, head on over to Jasper'sGoddessofWar! MyMajorFanfiction is also another group of mine for my own personal stories. Teasers will be posted in both, but MyMajorFanfiction is my oh-so lovable-squeezable go-to.**

**These two groups are on Facebook so go check them out!**

**I would like to send a special thank-you to my Beta, ncbexie25 and my Pre-Reader, Romantic Medievalist. Also, another special shout-out to those who gave me extra help, advice and ideas:** **Spudzmom,** **JessiMommacompton,** **Lilmama9886,** **Arabella Whitlock,** **Romantic Medievalist.**

**Thank you all for your help!**

**Review = Love!**

**Hugs and Kisses!**


	2. Revenge and Manipulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all have a little darkness within all of us. A darkness that lies inside, waiting for us to give in... It won't let you though, not until you're willing…CONTAINS DARK THEMES AND ADULT LANGUAGE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you start reading, I will let you guys know that XoBellaItalianaoX and I will not be working together any longer. I realized that I’m putting too much stress on myself on myself to try and keep up with working with someone who is busy most of the time. I’m not blaming her whatsoever, I just would rather someone who has time to discuss strategy… You guys get what I mean, right? I hope I don’t sound too insulting because that’s not the point of me saying this to you. 
> 
> Also, anyone expecting The Willing on her profile should not since, of course, we have stopped out partner-ship. Enough with the heavy!! Happy fun, reading time!
> 
> Enjoy!!

Previously on The Willing…

Entering his brother’s study minutes later, he found Marcus pouring over old books on his large, dark mahogany desk. At my arrival, he swiftly moved from behind the desk and grasped my hand. After what felt like an hour later, I let go and could literally feel my face drain even further of color. Fear the prominent emotion on Marcus’ face and the same emotion coursed through my veins as well. 

“Call on Caius, we leave immediately.”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Chapter 2: Revenge and Manipulation

*~ . ~ . ~ . ~*

Third Pov

Alice came out of her latest vision with a smile as she skipped around her room, packing a small suitcase. It was all she needed for where she was going pretty soon. 

Everything else would go to storage until she was ready for it. Her cell blipped with a text message and she dug it out of her back pocket. She clicked the box and read the message, smirking in victory. 

Plane will be takin’ off at noon t’morrow, doll. It won’t be sunny so ya should be jus’ fine.

Nodding to herself, she put her phone away. Turning to her bed, she closed the suitcase with a flourish and stored it in her bottomless pit closet. She froze for a split second before she dug her phone out again. It rang just as she pressed talk and held it to her ear.

“Major,” she said, “you should know by now that you can’t surprise me.”

There was a deep chuckle which, to any other vampire, would trigger fear but only caused her to smirk at the humor in it. “Well, now, doll-face… I guess I’ll keep on tryin’ then.” 

She rolled her eyes. “You do that. I’m all packed and ready to go the minute he calls which should be…” she searched for a quick second, “… in about an hour, so…”

“I’m not even gonna ask why yer packed for anythin’, Alice. The nature of my call is if ya had anythin’ on this feelin’ I keep havin’… ever since Eddie brought in that damn human, I had ta leave the house an’ live with Peter an’ Char so I’m not tempted ta drain her ass. She smells so damn sweet…”

Alice shook her head. She knew exactly what was wrong with the Major but as is the nature of her gift, she had to keep the information to herself so that everything flowed the way it was supposed to. She was the only one who knew what was coming and needed to make sure that nothing changed even the slightest bit. If she kept her mouth shut, there would be no new decisions, no new future. It was as simple as that. 

“Sorry, Major. Nothing coming to me. You should get packing, though. I see you at the same place with me. You’re standing in the background – observing as usual – but you’re there nonetheless. Do you really have no glasses to cover your eyes or do you like scaring the shit out of people?”

There was a bark of laughter that made her roll her eyes. “I’ll let ya answer that one by y’self, doll. Ya probably already know the answer. Same plane an’ everythin’?”

“Yep, gate 16 to Forks, Washington. He says it’ll be fine to travel.” She laughed when he snorted in amusement and muttered underneath his breath. “I know, I know. Don’t even say anything, Major. It’s bad enough there’s constant rain. You know how I like the sun on my skin.” She pouted.

“I wasn’t gonna say nothin’, doll. Look, I’m gonna get ta packin’ whatever I have left an’ then go for a quick hunt. I want ya ta meet me at the back of the airport before our flight so we can discuss whatever this is further.”

“Yes, sir.”

The Major hung up and Alice’s lips thinned as she scowled for a bit before shrugging. Within the next few days, Jasper would only get worse so she saw no reason to worry about it. She was just glad it wouldn’t be directed at her.

 

…*~TW~*…

 

Two days later, a small house out in the Forks wilderness was in total chaos, the very life of a human girl seeming to hang in the balance. There was no order whatsoever. One vampire was clutching his hair as he paced back and forth along the floor at a fast pace, quickly wearing a path into the carpet. His face was screwed up in an expression that gave away the intense feeling of anxiety he was being overwhelmed with. 

“How in the hell did this happen?” Edward blurted out. “She was supposed to be safe!”

Another vampire scoffed at the outburst, flipping her golden waves over her shoulder and sneering at him. “Well, if you weren't so keen on keeping her away from the very people who would protect her, we wouldn't have this problem.”

“What would have you have had me do, Rosalie? Keep her here where she could trip and bleed all over the place like last time? You wanted me to give you an easy meal?”

A resounding slap echoed throughout the house, shocking the others immensely. A woman, vampire by the pale sheen of her concrete skin, stood in front of the one who’d spoken so ludicrously. “No one, and I mean no one, is to blame for the accident that you caused with your own foolishness, Edward! You were the one who left her all alone, by herself with no one there to protect her. You! No one else!” Esme’s voice lowered to a deadly whisper. “You will own up to your mistakes or you and I will have some problems to resolve and trust me, you will not... like how I solve them.” 

There was complete silence in the house. Rosalie and Emmett were beside themselves on the loveseat in the living room, snickering. Emmett’s shirt and jeans were covered in grass stains and mud from the forest floor but Rosalie didn’t seem to mind at all. Every couple of seconds, he would run his hands through her golden tresses, soothing her from her guilt. She still felt terrible about the way she had treated Bella and feared that she would never get the chance to right her wrong. Edward was being himself, gripping his bronze hair in tight fists as he continued his pacing rampage between the couch and his beloved piano. 

He kept berating himself, regretting everything he had done, the events that Bella had experienced were not something that was supposed to have happened. The only thing that irritated him further was the fact that he couldn’t hear a thing coming from Jasper or Alice mind-wise. It was like he was completely blocked; usually, he was subjected to their gruesome past as they attempted to keep him out but now there was nothing. Alice was with Bella, where she had been since she arrived almost two hours before. She hadn’t said a thing just pulled a black suitcase along with her and didn’t come back. Truth is, she had been sitting down by Bella’s bedside and holding her hand. 

Bella had been passed out and sickly pale in Emmett’s arms when he’d brought her in before everyone had arrived. He had found her underneath a large, dead tree near a stream just south of the Canadian border. Rosalie and he had gotten tired of staying away from Bella after the accident, feeling terrible for the heartbreak they were sure she was going through so they moved as close as they could without entrenching on the wolves’ territory. Carlisle and Esme, as much as it pained them to leave Bella behind, left for New England to deal with the events away from the family that was falling apart in her absence. Alice had stayed with Jasper and his coven but when Jasper left, they went their separate ways, leaving Peter and Charlotte behind.

The cottage wasn’t something that Emmett and Rosalie were used to but they endured it all for the sake of being near Bella. Emmett had been gone hunting for almost six hours when he heard a cry of pain. When he went to investigate, he found Bella, next to the tree. At first, he was in shock, wondering what the hell possessed her to walk out there by herself. Then he took a step toward her as it tugged on his gut that something was desperately wrong. There was no wind whatsoever but the tree seemed to move slightly as Bella clutched at the trunk, her fingers digging into the bark. Her legs were shaking and she was heaving in breath after breath. 

Dropping to her knees, her eyes stared ahead, focusing on nothing until, out of nowhere, she was surrounded by this purple light. Pale skin turned ghostly pale as her eyes rolled back and she collapsed, falling forward onto her side with her hair covering her face. The tree seemed to bend and reach for her as she lay on the ground, a fact that Emmett didn’t notice as he darted forward and scooped up his little sister in his strong embrace. Without even thinking about it, he sped home and set her on the bed in the spare bedroom. Rosalie was shocked to see him come in with Bella and as soon he had Bella situated, she was tending to her lost sibling. Emmett then immediately called the rest of the Cullens and told them to get to Forks quickly. 

Jasper was leaning against the wall next to the front door. He had been completely quiet as he always was, choosing to survey his surroundings and make his own theories as to what happened; sometimes what people thought and felt told different stories. He felt something when Bella came into the house and was as curious as a cat to find out what it was. He wouldn’t call it lust per say but maybe… intrigue? While there had been unconscious feelings coming from the human, there was also darkness; an interesting mix of anger and dark humor that spoke animatedly to his instincts in ways that he couldn’t figure out yet. It increased in micro-intervals as time passed, a fact he noticed with his gift. He had never set eyes on the human who seemed to make Edward turn into such a pussy-whipped fool and he found himself regretting it. He had gotten sick and tired of Edward’s incessant brooding and moaning about his control around the human that he left to spend some time with his Captain, Peter, and his mate, Charlotte, before he left to be on his own, not able to handle the bloodlust that radiated constantly throughout the house. 

Although he had, in the past, half-heartedly joked about going back and making Edward suffer by draining her, he would get this intense feeling of a cold shiver down his spine. It had confused him and frustrated him to the point of decimating a small circle of trees. Now, as he stood in the McCarty’s living room more frustrated than ever, he had a feeling he would get the true story even if he had to force it out. 

The Cullens around him were shifting about and moving their limbs, their stay in human society making them act just that – human. Jasper stood stone-still, arms crossed over his chest and Stetson low over his eyes, a pose he had held for over two hours. He didn’t feel the need to act human because he wasn’t. He was a vampire, plain and fucking simple. What need did he have to make humans not fear him? It was what he was made for and to be honest, he enjoyed the fear very much. For example, the fear coming from Edward was almost better than human blood right now. Jasper’s muscle-hugging black t-shirt proudly gave a fantastic view of the multitude of scars that marred his skin. The others had fear, sure, but none was more delicious than the waves coming off the child every time he looked at him. Jasper laughed to himself. Then he smirked. Edward was almost as bad as Aro and that had been one of the funniest things he had ever seen. He knew from experience that Aro prided himself on being feared and revered. Now that the tables were turned, he knew he had to watch his back. 

He tuned into his gift once again, red eyes locking on Edward as he did, a fact that Edward noticed every time with a slight wince. Jasper’s eyes narrowed when he felt a sudden influx of panic, intense anxiety, fear, anger, bloodlust, pain, and more bloodlust from him. Not really the ideal combination of emotions when dealing with the hurt state of ‘the love of his life’, especially if you’re a vampire. He then snorted in amused irritation, thinking the boy had to be stupid not to realize that she was not for him. The love he felt for the girl was nothing but infatuation; a teenage obsession. The child would have no idea what real love was or even what to do with it if it hit him in the jewels with a steel-toed boot.

At that moment, Jasper went tense, all his muscles locking down and his hands clenching as a feeling of extreme possessiveness and lust overcame him. He managed to keep it to himself but dropped to his knees as he gripped his hair, letting out a guttural, window-shaking growl through his clenched teeth. His body began to tremble slightly and he slammed his hand into the tile floor, the cracks spider webbing out widely from underneath his palm. Minutes passed and gradually, the snarls and growls settled to a deep, low rumbling in his chest. A voice spoke for the first time from the bedroom that Bella occupied. 

Alice. 

“Esme, you need to move to this side…”

He let loose a low snarl before he rose to an easily misconstrued casual position. Truth is, he was always ready for anything, be that anything a threat or a challenge. The room was full of shocked gasps in the next second as everyone but Carlisle fell to their knees, necks bared in the ultimate submissive position; Carlisle looked at Jasper, confused then gasping before lowering his gaze to the floor. Eyes blacker than the deepest black, the whites completely gone, scrutinized all of them before narrowing in on the tall, gangly vampire in the corner who refused to submit. He was looking around at the rest of them with wide eyes. Not a coven leader, the disrespectful fuck was expected to be submissive in his presence and the fact that he wasn’t was slowly starting to piss him off.

Eyes wide with the thoughts of those around him, Edward took a step forward, ignoring the deep warning growl that was let loose. “What is wrong with all of you?! Right now, Bella is in a state of agony because... well, because of you!” He pointed a shaking finger at the growling vampire.

Nobody quite understood what was going through Edward’s mind in terms of self-preservation but they didn’t dare speak, the dominance that was sweeping through the room in waves with no help from a gift was a clear command not to move a muscle. The vampire in front of them was instinct driven, they could tell, in his every motion. His mind was a blank slate to Edward due to the fact that he doesn’t think before he takes action and therefore is not privy to any such advantages. Not that he had one in the first place. At the finger pointed in his direction, the aggressive vampire stiffened and every other vampire, including Edward, tensed as they felt the room go still. He understood no words whatsoever, so deep was he in his primal instincts. Actions and sounds and emotions got to him just fine, though, and the way that this male was feeling was rubbing him in the wrong direction.

Eyes locked on his victim, he stalked forward only to be stopped due to a low, pained whimper coming from down the hallway. He froze for a half a second before he disappeared completely. 

Alice, having foreseen it, stood to the side of the bed, her dark hair falling over her eyes as she bowed her head, all but submissive, just as he entered the room. He took in the scene in front of him, growling possessively at the sight of a female lying on the bed, shivering in the humid air. He had no idea why her sound had demanded his immediate attention; all he did know was that he had to make her feel better in any way that he could. He tensed as he sensed the presence of others in the room with him and he quickly turned his eyes to them. After a quick scan which revealed only females were in the room, judging by their looks and their shapely figures, he calmed fractionally. Had they been males, well…

The caramel-haired one was shaking subtly, fear and submission coming from her and so he moved on, seeing no threat. The other one, tiny though she was, spoke to him on a base level. He walked closer to her, pleased that she hadn’t moved away or lifted her eyes to him. Placing a hand on her chin, he gripped it and raised it. She respectfully kept her eyes cast down, her body not at all tense. Concentrating, he looked into her emotions and felt submission which he expected, but further down he felt loyalty and protectiveness. He cocked his head in bemusement, then opened his mouth a little, her scent landing on his tongue. Instantly, a slow smirk crossed his face. She was his creation… of course! 

Breathing in, he could smell his venom running through her veins. He released her, turning to the other female and snarling at her, the message clear. She whimpered and jumped slightly, leaving quickly. Stepping away from his own, he walked around the bed quicker than was ever possible and knelt by the human’s side. His black, bottomless pits cataloging her form for any cuts and bruises. Finding none, he swept away a lone lock of hair away from her face, watching as her brow furrowed from his touch.

She was breathing heavily, her hair lank, limp, and colorless, strands of it sticking to her clammy, pale forehead. Her fists were clenching and unclenching as she writhed about on the dark red sheets. The scent in the room smelled like him a bit and that, combined with the scent of the female next to him, caused him to growl in satisfaction. The female turned to him at the sound, her face to his chest as she took in his scent. Her mouth opened and she made a distressed noise in the back of her throat. It pushed him into action instantly, his hands flying over her body again as he tried to find out what was wrong. The moment she grabbed his wrist with surprising strength, he stopped what he was doing, awareness flashing in his dark depths as his instincts told him what she needed. He crawled onto the bed, situating himself with his back against the headboard, laying her body against his, her head on his chest as he brought his exposed wrist to her mouth with his other arm around her waist. She opened her mouth, fangs visibly lengthening as she sunk her teeth into his flesh with a whimper.

Almost exactly after the threat of being ripped apart was gone, the front door opened to reveal two people, both smirking as if they knew something everyone else didn’t. Behind them, the sky had darkened to a hue that humans could barely tell the difference between the dark green treetops and the moonless night sky. The porch light was on, creating a small circle of light in which the couple stood.

“Well, motherfuckin’ howdy, squirrel suckers! I mus’ say it is real good ta see ya all humbled down, like ya should be. I cannot tell ya how happy this makes me.”

The Cullens looked up to see who it was. Rosalie smirked as she turned to Emmett and whispered in his ear. A moment later, he was smirking a mile wide and a dark chuckle could be heard. Edward, who was still seething in the corner, was the first to open his mouth and speak, stupid though the decision ultimately was. Everyone got to their feet and stood as they were before, except Edward, who walked forward in front of the door like he was blocking them from getting in. 

“What are you two doing here?” His disgust was clear in his tone. “Human drinkers aren’t allowed on Cullen land! We won’t allow our reputation to be –”

A crash sounded as a pissed off Peter flashed inside and slammed Edward into the wall by the door, his hand wrapped like a vise around Edward’s throat. Peter snarled quietly before he leaned in the child’s personal space, his sharp teeth inches from Edward’s nose. “Be… what, boy? Go on ahead…” Peter pulled Edward away from the wall and slammed him again against the wall. Edward let out a pained grunt as Peter tightened his hold, his skin starting to crack. 

“I double fuckin’ dare ya ta finish that sentence because I guarantee, ya won’t like how I respond. All high an’ fuckin’ mighty, that’s how I would describe yer scrawny ass, boy. Ya are not above the rest of us, ya got that? The others in this room clearly understan’ when ta give some damn respect where respect is due. Climb down off yer fuckin’ high-horse, Eddie-boy.”

Charlotte spoke up from where she sat with Rosalie and Emmett. “Although, jus’ Peter tellin’ ya won’t make a difference, will it? Ya have ta be taught a lesson. A tougher lesson than the one my favorite pixie gave ya, I would reckon.” 

“Oh, this is gonna be great.” Emmett’s deep voice vibrated through the air as he threw an arm around Rosalie’s shoulders. “I’ve been waiting for this ever since Ali told us about her little vision all those years ago.”

Smirking back, Peter turned and tore Edward’s shirt off with the hand that wasn’t holding him up, smirking at his pitiful growl. “Don’t worry, Eddie, that ain’t what I had in mind…ya look like a screamer though so I think I’ll call in some friends of mine… no, what I wanted was ta take a look at the pretty present that little Ali gave ya…” 

Peter’s malicious gaze slid across Edward’s bare skin, his eyes zeroing in on the mark on his opposite shoulder. He wouldn’t comment on that now. A second later, Peter’s eye caught the unmistakable sight of a four-inch long line in the kid’s skin, like a pregnant woman’s C-section scar but just vertical and smaller. The exact size of Alice’s hand. He raised Edward higher on the wall and grinned quite wickedly, his expression now one of mock-concern. “Hmm, well, she gottcha good, didn’t she, boy? That’s a real whopper right there…” He turned to his mate. “Ain’t it, hon?”

Charlotte stood and came forward, blonde hair swinging behind her as she stopped beside her mate. Her deep red eyes were indifferent as she looked upon the ragged silver scar with an interest similar to one looking at a plastic bag. She shrugged, her eyes roaming the scar once more before she spoke. “Looks painful, I guess. It ain’t nothin’ compared ta what we have.”

Peter nodded thoughtfully, his eyes darkening with the memories as he looked at his mate’s scars and ragged lines. The number was considerably less than his but they were still there, taunting him. 

“I think you’re right about that little tidbit, Char, darlin’. We have had worse, haven’t we? But ya don’t see us pissin’ an’ moanin’ about it, do ya?” He sneered at Edward. “I had the highest displeasure of ‘watchin’’ ya act like a damn bitch every second ya were in pain from that little punishment Ali gave ya. Let me ask ya… do ya know what it feels like ta have yer head ripped off an’ kept in view of yer body for weeks, unable ta feed? No? Hmm… what about receivin’ scar after scar jus’ for bein’ in the wrong place an’ time? Yer all tied up in this dark ass motherfuckin’ basement below a barn… an’ ya can’t make a sound because ya will jus’ get more… no ta that, too?” 

Edward looked horrified as he read Peter’s mind and Peter shoved him back, releasing him. Edward stumbled backward, still shocked by what he was ‘seeing’ and ‘hearing’. Peter growled and swung a powerful right hook, sending Edward’s head snapping to the left and his skin cracking tremendously with the force. Peter leaned in toward Edward, a vicious snarl on his lips. “It might not have been you, but I suggest that ya get yer shit together. Bring yer high-ass moral standards down a couple of fuckin’ notches, boy, before ya end up on the wrong end of a funeral pyre this time.” The snarl disappeared and a smirk slowly took its place. “An’ I have a feelin’ that today is gonna set ya real straight, real quick.”

Meanwhile, Bella’s feeding was causing some side effects on the male. As Alice watched, dark purple shadows appeared below his eyes and his skin turned stark white, the blue veins underneath becoming visible. He slumped against the headboard, breathing heavily as his strength left him but didn’t remove his wrist; with him getting weaker by the second, she got stronger. It was like watching the change in hyper speed. Her hair grew two inches, thickening and brightening with luster. Highlights of the darkest blue and lightest blonde appeared, woven throughout the strands. Her paler than pale skin gained some color and had lost the usual strawberry and cream complexion, but instead looking as if the moon itself was shining dimly from below her skin. She still had a hint of blush under her skin, however, the flush spreading all over her body. The male let out a grunt of distress, the sound deeper and different from hers but the meaning was the same. 

Bella let go, the male jerking slightly as her fangs slid from his skin. A drop of silvery fluid was visible at the corner of her mouth and she licked it clean, closing the male’s open wound with a swipe of her pink tongue. Her mouth opened a bit and she took deep breaths, her fangs just barely piercing her lower lip. She could feel tiny tendrils of calm trying to weave themselves around her but the pain… the absence of pain was all she could comprehend. It had stopped when she drank… 

In the next second, she gasped loudly and clutched the bed sheets so hard that her knuckles turned snow white with the effort. She started shaking lightly and as she fell back to the bed, her back arching perfectly as she screamed. 

Alice snapped into action, speaking loud enough for the others to hear while making sure she was emitting submissive feelings for the male to feel. “Peter, I need a human, two would be preferable if you can.” 

She ignored Edward’s outburst of protest, smirking at the slap that echoed soon afterward. Peter kissed his wife, darting out the backdoor and to the nearest town, planning on finding two nice and sweet ones for his sire. Edward apparently had had enough because once again, he burst out in anger.

“What is wrong with all of you?! Bella is in pain! Don’t you get it?! You are all talking about things that have no relevance to the situation! She is my –” 

“Edward, please. Stop. Talking.” Carlisle said, his voice full of authority and his stern eyes locked on his son’s now-shocked form. “As you can clearly see, there is nothing essentially stopping you from going to Isabella except for—” He stopped when a growl sounded. For some reason, the male had recognized his mate’s name and didn’t like it coming out of another male’s mouth in his state. Carlisle nodded sagely in understanding. “—whom I suspect would not like the things that are coming out of your mouth if he could understand you.”

“Of course he can’t understand me, Carlisle! He’s a savage in the most bestial form! He shouldn’t be up there with Bella where he could –” 

All of a sudden, a tiny blur zipped passed them and Edward went down, shattering the bench of his precious baby grand. He struggled futilely with his attacker, only managing to anger them even more as they continued to bite and tear into his exposed arms which he had raised to protect himself. Every other word she spoke was punctuated by an attack.

“You motherfucking stupid. Piece. Of. Shit!” Alice snarled viciously. “Shut the fuck up and show some damn respect! You have no clue what’s going on!” 

She let him scramble away from her, her chest heaving in her rage. “The world is so much fucking bigger than you, Edward! You sitting there whining like a little bitch is not going to get you what you want, it’s just fucking aggravating!”

Edward’s eyes were wide in fear as he stared at her, his gift allowing him to see the many tortures she had dealt out in her time and her fleeting decision to try them on him. He saw that the more she looked at him, the angrier she got. She was crouched low, her fingertips brushing the floor and her body swaying from side to side as she tensed to spring. Her bangs fell into her eyes, shadowing her features, and causing Edward to tunnel vision on her mouth where her fangs were bared, making her look more dangerous than she already was. Black eyes narrowed and she bunched her muscles before she sprang at him, aiming her next punch into the sensitive area between his open thighs. Edward let out a little, pathetic whine of pain as he instinctively lowered his feeble cage of protection to his injured area. Quicker than a viper, she lunged toward his open shoulder, latching on with the slightest pressure. He froze, again instinctively realizing what hold Alice had on his life to do with as she wished. Then he screamed as she bit down to the gum line, sinking every inch of her venom coated teeth into his skin. 

Seconds later, Alice lets go of Edward slowly and, like she had done with the other wound she had given him, she left permanent marks as she tore away at the last moment, the open flesh spilling venom onto the floor. Alice stood up, getting off of him and looking down her nose at him, her petite face screwed up into a mask of utter disgust and anger. 

‘Whatever you’re planning, Edward, don’t. I don’t know what the fuck you’re thinking about, switching between decisions like you’ve been doing. I will only say to stop it now… that’s your only warning.’

Her long, dark hair flew behind her as she flashed back down the hallway and to the bedroom, stopping just outside the door and walking in with her neck bared to the closet on the far side of the small room. A black suitcase sat in the middle between two shelves. Without stopping, she opened it to reveal an outfit that caused a wicked smirk to twist her lips. 

Back in the living room, Edward was recovering from his open wound and injury. He rolled onto his side, wanting to get up only to be pushed back down with a stiletto boot. Looking up into the darkened blue eyes of Rosalie, he winced at the look of fury in them.

“You don’t deserve to get up, Edward, so stay there like the dog you are and don’t move.” She raised a delicate golden eyebrow. “…Or you can do what you want and we’ll see how many injuries you get by day’s end…”

A scratching noise sounded as Peter returned, dragging two males by their coat backs. The smell perfumed the air rapidly, their scents so sweet to every vampire in the room, except Carlisle who cast worried glances to everyone. Peter grinned happily at Edward.

“Oh, boy, Eddie-kins! What in the hell did ya do this time? Ya know, besides existin’.” He then smirked at the ravenous looks he was getting, baring his teeth a little as his instincts commanded he protect his sire’s meal. “Yeah, yeah, yeah… back the fuck up ‘cuz this lovely catch ain’t for ya’ll. These tasty morsels are knocked out so I can’t have them wakin’ up an’ seein’ yer ugly asses, now can I?” He dropped one human to the floor. “Make sure no one touches it—”

Another scream tore through the air, interrupting Peter mid-sentence. The high note of it sent chills down every vampire’s spine. It tapered off after a few seconds, the end sounding like the person had run out of breath. Searching the room again, Peter heaved the one human over his shoulder and walked toward the bedroom down the hall, slowing when he got to his destination. He laid the body outside the door just as a burst of fear and desperation hit him. He gasped, his eyes darkening to black as he fell hard to his knees. The door opened wide, revealing a bed with his sire and a female on top of it. His sire looked like he was struggling to stay awake but Peter knew better. Being with him for so long, it was common knowledge that he was ready for anything and even more so as his mate was vulnerable; the female was shaking and letting out little yelps and whimpers as she clung to the male at her side. 

Gasping lightly at the sight of black eyes centered on him, he quickly ducked and tilted his head and relaxed completely so as not to give his sire reason to attack. Slowly, he pushed forward the human towards the open doorway. There was a growl and he froze, waiting, unmoving. The taller male raised his face a bit from where he sat on the bed and took in a breath. A moment later, dominance along with an undertone of protectiveness caused his breath to hitch and he bowed further, the growl he heard next a sign that his sire was satisfied with this action.

It was silent before a small form came forward and retrieved the body from the floor in front of Peter. 

Alice. 

Once it was inside, the door was shut and he stood carefully. With his senses, his sire knew everything that was going on, inside and outside the room. He walked slowly backward until he hit the archway wall where the hallway started, then turned and walked back into the living room. 

He leaned against the wall, his now red gaze roving over the room. “Well, I guess it’s about time to tell ya’ll why we’re here, huh? All right, then, where the hell do I start?” 

“How about from the beginning, Pete?” Emmett said with a snort. “That’s always a good place.”

Peter laughed. “Yeah, okay, smartass, the beginnin’… me an’ Char have been keepin’ an eye out for a while now on anythin’ that would point us in the direction of redemption for our mistakes. We made a wrong choice a while ago an’ from then on, it’s haunted us ta no end, no matter how many times she said she forgave us…” he paused for a moment, his hand trembling. Taking a deep breath, he continued, but his voice was emotionless. “We were told ta protect her, to make sure no harm comes to her. He woulda never had to go through the shit he went through if I had jus’ done what I was told.”

“Pete, hon, it wasn’t yer fault, all right?” Charlotte stood in front of her mate, her hands on his cheeks, staring into his eyes. “I know it an’ ya know it… don’t dwell on the past, please… ya did what ya had ta do and nobody can blame ya in the slightest…”

“Peter, if I may…” Esme spoke up from her place next to Carlisle. “Who is the person you were supposed to protect?”

“It doesn’t matter, Esme, everythin’ is as it’s supposed ta be an’ it won’t change again…” At the end of his sentence, he glared in Edward’s direction. Edward stared back, puzzled as to why Peter would be so hostile to him, as if this applied to him. Everyone stiffened a moment later when Peter let out a small gasp; his head tilted to the side and his brow furrowed. Charlotte, noticing her mate’s expression, placed her hands on his face once more. When he came out of it, Peter smirked before he spoke, kissing his mate’s forehead lovingly.

“’Bout damn time.”

Everyone in the room looked at him, confused, and he sighed, frustrated and utterly annoyed. “All of ya need ta shut the hell up an’ stay fuckin’ respectful durin’ what is goin’ ta happen next; I won’t be able ta help ya now…” He stopped and clenched his eyes shut, a heavy shiver running through him. 

You could see the soldier come out in him if you knew what to look for. His shoulders pulled back, his chin lifted. His whole posture spoke of someone you would be stupid to mess with. Charlotte’s eyes widened before she moved behind her mate, placing her hand above the crook of his elbow. Growling softly, her mate curled his hand behind him to grip her waist just as Alice bounced into the living room, smirk firmly in place. She daintily brushed her hair out of her eyes and behind her ear, taking her place next to Charlotte, but not too close. 

He appeared in the archway, the shadows hiding his features. As he stepped into the light, his eyes were hidden partially from them by the brim of his hat and he was silent, his posture tall and straight. His skin was back to the pale color it was before and he lifted a hand, wiping a smudge of blood from the corner of his mouth. He licked the red liquid from his finger, his eyes narrowed as he took in the submissive poses except for Edward who was still recovering from his brutal beating. His orbs still looked like a starless night sky, no white to be seen anywhere, a fact that the shorter scarred male noticed with a light shiver before he lowered his gaze. A stern, hardened gaze fell to the male of the red-eyed couple where they narrowed and focused for a minute. A deep growl sounded within the vampire’s chest to which Peter answered with a lower pitched growl and an even further tilt of his head, a sound and action that spoke of complete submission to a dominant vampire. Charlotte, who knew the drill, kept her eyes down and pressed her face in-between his shoulder blades, breathing in his scent at the same time her mate pulled her even closer to his back protectively. 

A light chuckle sounded and everyone’s heads snapped to the hall archway where Bella stood, clad in an outfit that had all the males gazes locked on her. 

The first thing anyone noticed right away was her hair; it had grown deeper in color from a rich brown to a dark mahogany with hints of dark blue and blonde streaks interwoven throughout. The next was what she was wearing. 

Thin straps became a dark blue material that stretched sideways from her chest to her arms. It showed off the top of her shoulders, wrapping around the and left the rest of her arms bare. Parts of her sides were exposed while her back left more for the eye to see. The thin straps formed a wide ‘v’ at her back, the strips at her arms connecting there and swaying softly as she walked. Her lower back was also free, her legs incased in the same material, covering her long legs. On her feet, although you wouldn’t be able to see them, were strappy five-inch platform heels, the colors of yellow, red, turquoise and, of course, deep blue matching seamlessly with the entire ensemble that showcased every inward dip and outward curve of her flawless, hourglass figure. Trailing her hands along the wall, Bella walked in a little further, heels clicking against the tiled floor, allowing them to see her. Stopping all movement, she stood still, staring at them all.

After a moment, she suddenly smiled widely, the gesture full of dark humor. “Oh, would you look at this! You are already prepared for me. Just what I wanted. See? This is what makes me so happy…”

The entire house shuddered with lust and then froze with surprise. What the hell was that? Her voice was sultry and made you want to jump her just for talking. The only thing was, she didn't talk.

She purred. 

Like a cat being rubbed underneath the chin, it was deep but was still utterly feminine. Bella sauntered further into the room slowly, hips swinging as she gave everyone a once over as she did. She stopped in front of her mate who until then had kept his gaze on everyone for signs of anything that could hurt her. Now, he focused solely on her. A slow, sensual smirk made itself known as he watched her, reaching out with a scarred hand to grip her waist and pull her closer. She finished surveying the room, her purple gaze landing on Peter’s form.

She smiled lazily as she reached behind her and placed a hand in the blond male’s curls as he began nibbling her neck, more specifically the area between her neck and shoulder, and her eyes became a dark violet before they lidded with desire from the feeling. “It was very good of you to make an appearance… Captain.”

The Captain raised his head but his dark eyes did not meet his sire’s or his sire’s mate. “It feels refreshin’ ta be out again, Mistress.” 

“There’s no need whatsoever to be formal with me, Captain Whitlock. That name is – well, was – reserved for my meals.” Bella smirked as Ares let loose a possessive growl. “Of course, now that I have found my mate, there is no need for that title. Now, I know my Ares may give you all a hard time here and there – or everywhere, really – but please, Captain… call me Ismailla and, of course, Bella for short,” she spoke, her smirk growing. Ares moved his hand to the space at the front where he could slip his hand through and caress her skin with his fingers. She arched into his touch, causing him to growl. A burst of lust hit his senses and he stopped, the growl turning from lustful to aggressive as he raised his head slowly. Picking up on Ares’ hostility, Ismailla pinpointed the source and rolled her eyes at the look on Edward’s face. 

He was underneath Rosalie’s foot, a very amusing sight to her as she smirked. A smirk that slowly disappeared as if she were remembering something; eventually, her entire facial expression changed to a fearsome sneer. Ares snarled at the emotions coming from Ismailla and tensed, tightening his grip around her waist. 

“Rosalie, gorgeous, let the child go.” 

The blonde hybrid raised an eyebrow but released him all the same. With the hand that wasn’t locked into Ares’ curls, Ismailla lifted it and made a ‘come hither’ motion. Her pupil widened as the compulsion took over and Edward’s expression became blank as the size of his own pupil decreased. He rose, his golden eyes taking on a purplish tint. He walked forward and when Ismailla’s hand lowered, he knelt in front of her without breaking eye contact. She blinked and the haze disappeared from Edward’s eyes. He looked confused, but when he looked at what he thought was Bella, he froze before reaching out to touch her. He was shot down instantly by Ares who snarled at the now prone figure on the floor, cringing in pain. It stopped after five seconds – hours to Edward – and he gasped as he slumped over.

“Bella,” he gritted out, still feeling the agony. “Why are you doing this?” 

Ismailla stared at him for a moment, her form still. Honestly, she didn’t see a damn thing that could have drawn Bella to this vampire, this vampire that didn’t have a… well, a vampire bone in his body. He didn’t act like a vampire, though he was one. The first time she had gotten a look at Bella’s thoughts, she wanted to do unspeakable things to Edward but something stopped her. Fortunately for the pathetic boy in front of her, Bella had become somewhat of a conscience for her. Albeit evil, Bella had other plans to make her ex-boyfriend--she used that term loosely-pay for what he did and have a laugh at the same time. 

“Edward Cullen. You know, I thought I had a creative imagination for all things torture but little Bella seems to best me in that department.” Ismailla tilted her head which prompted Ares to switch to the other side, his lips still tracing her skin. “Can you imagine creating a chemical that creates a slow burning fire no matter how much venom is present?” Her voice was cold and unfeeling. 

“What are you talking about, love?” The child looked confused. “You keep speaking of yourself in the third person…”

Ismailla’s eyes flashed but she otherwise ignored the interruption. “I must say, the girl is simply brilliant. She hates you with a fiercely burning passion and rightly so… I mean, how in the name of me is a person who had been told they were nothing but a pet expected to act?”

There were snarls all around and Emmett took a step forward, his expression murderous. Ismailla’s gaze stopped on him. “Hmm… she seems to like you, love you as a brother even, but couldn’t quite grasp the concept of you leaving her without saying good-bye or as she puts it, ‘a fuck you very much’.” She chuckled. “She had missed you all terribly, especially you, Emmett. Clearly, she has never laid eyes on my Ares… or even met Alice.” Ismailla smirked. “Rosalie, she missed you as well which may come as a shock. Honestly, more than half the things in this girl’s mind might shock you, really.”

Edward tried to speak but with a wave of her hand, she cut and then tied his vocal cords together, causing him to grab his throat in pain. 

She blinked unsympathetically, turning to Carlisle next. “For you, however, she had a certain… lack of respect, I guess one could say. Look at your son, Carlisle, and tell me how the fuck you let him run your coven. You are the coven leader, the head dominant. Not him. You are almost three hundred sixty years into your second life. Not. Him,” Ismailla snarled. The snarl softened but her eyes grew cold. “To be frank, Carlisle Cullen, the very moment that he even attempted to make a decision during one of your little family meetings, you should have marked him to show who the fuck the dominant one is in this coven. Your coven…” She took note of Edward’s minimal scarring and shook her head. “By merely looking at him, I can tell that he should have a lot more than he already does…” 

Ismailla was silent as she let them take it in what she just said. Carlisle’s head was bowed and even without her mate’s gift, she could practically taste the waves of guilt and shame that were pouring off of him. She saw him turn to face Edward, who looked horrified as he looked at his sire, no doubt reading his thoughts, and she was sickeningly delighted to see Carlisle’s eyes darken to black before they lightened back to a burnt gold. Humor flashed through her eyes and she tilted her head to look at Edward. She also noticed the way Rosalie stood, beside Esme, holding her hand and the way Carlisle stood slightly in front of the both of them… she smirked. It was obvious to her now as she took a small breath and figured it out. 

‘Hmmm… Carlisle, my, my, my… you’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?’

“Captain Whitlock, front and center.” Her voice rang with authority which Ares seemed to like because he pulled her closer to him. Squeezing his mate’s waist, the Captain came forward, standing beside Edward with his hands behind his back. 

“Yes, Ismailla?” 

Ismailla took a deep breath as she leaned her body back against Ares whose eyes were still on Edward. “If Carlisle doesn’t want to teach him a lesson, I will. I had originally planned to take him in as my pet but…” she moaned, her head lolling to the side as Ares nipped at her neck. “I don’t think that my mate will be very accepting of the idea of leading around Eddie, here, with a ruby-studded leash and collar. Would you and your mate care for some fun? My treat.”

Before Peter could speak, Alice surprisingly, or not surprisingly, stepped forward and Ismailla smirked, instantly recognizing the tiny woman from her hazy transformation memories. “You… your name is Alice, correct?”

“Yes, Ismailla.” Alice nodded. “I have been helping the Major on his way to you.”

“Hmm… and with such a gift, I imagine it was difficult for you?” Ismailla questioned. “Having to make all of those decisions… I do thank you for the outfit. It does suit me very well.”

Alice smiled secretively. “I managed. It was sometimes difficult because of your… abilities.”

“I would assume as much,” said Ismailla, smiling just as secretively. “Now, what is it that you needed to say?”

“I was going to request that I be given Edward as my pet.” Tilting her head a bit as her gaze ran over Edward’s form, Alice continued with a smile, “With my rather… creative imagination, I believe that I am the best suited for this.” 

Ismailla stared at Alice for a long moment. No one spoke and nothing was heard save for the sound of Ares thoroughly enjoying his mate’s bodily responses. She lifted her hand, causing Edward to stand. She almost felt sorry for him.

Almost. 

She brought Edward forward one step, just out of Ares’s reach, and looked into his eyes, tilting her head as Alice would when captured in a vision, but it was more alluring given her nature. When she spoke, Edward went rigid, her words sinking into his very psyche, leaving him no choice but to obey.

“Edward Cullen, you are to obey Alice’s every command. There will be no disrespect or disobedience of any kind. Nod if you understand.” 

When he nodded, Ismailla pushed him back with a wave of her hand but not before she gave one last word of advice to her mate’s childe. “Oh, and Alice? Make sure that everyone knows he’s yours. You never know who might steal him from you.” 

With a wicked grin, she released Edward from her compulsion. He was confused as he looked around, flinching away from Ares’s stare. He tensed and, again, lowered himself to his knees, head bent forward as Alice walked around to the back of him. She softly caressed the back of his neck, playing with the hairs there. As if she suddenly remembered, she looked up at Carlisle and Esme. They had been so quiet, not saying a word since Esme came back into the room. Either they knew better or they thought Edward needed to learn a lesson. She knew Rosalie and Emmett had no qualms with Edward’s fate; they had decided long ago to watch the show and hope for some good parts. 

When she saw Esme’s eyes harden and Carlisle nod, she smirked and struck, sinking her teeth into the back of Edward’s neck. She gripped his chin and sealed her lips to his skin as she pushed her venom into him. Anyone could see the pain on Edward’s face but as ‘commanded’, he had no choice but to let Alice mark him as her pet. When the process was completed, she released him and licked her lips as Edward fell forward on his hands, panting and groaning. 

“Shut up, Pet!” she spat as she wrenched him upwards by his short, bronze hair. “Kneel and don’t make another sound, got it?”

Emmett let out a bark of laughter and Rosalie giggled when Edward spoke.

“Yes, Mistress.”

…*~TW~*…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, how did everyone like it?? What do you think is going on with Bella/Ismailla (pronounced Is-may-uh)?? Can anyone guess what’s going to happen next?? Did you like that Edward had his ass handed to him? Not once but twice?? I would love to hear everyone’s thoughts!!
> 
> There will also be teasers, notifications of chapter updates and about The Willing and the coming sequel for Mine called Ours. Go ahead and check out Jasper'sGoddessofWar so you don’t miss them! I also just created MyMajorFanfiction for my personal stories. Teasers will be posted in both, but MyMajorFanfiction is my oh-so-lovable, squeezable go-to. 
> 
> These two groups are on Facebook so go check them out!
> 
> Thank you so much to my lovely Beta, ncbexie25 a. k. a. bexie25 and my gorgeous pre-reader, Romantic Medievalist! Check out their profiles! They have awesome stories and I know you'll love them just as much as I did! 
> 
> My beta has two profiles, guys! One for canon stories (bexie25) and the other for non-canon (ncbexie25)! She currently has a story that she updated every Monday with teasers on Saturdays and Sundays called The Power of Love, a Klaus/Bella romance. If you haven't read it yet, get to it 'cause it's getting really good! 
> 
> Romantic Medievalist also has stories worth your avid reading skills! She has Damon/Elena story called Forever Love that she just updated a while back. She had five stories that I have read myself and I think you should, too!
> 
> A special shout-out to those who gave me extra help, advice and ideas:
> 
> Spudzmom  
> JessiMommacompton   
> Lilmama9886  
> Arabella Whitlock  
> Buggy Fiction
> 
> Hugs and Kisses!
> 
> Reviews = Love!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all have a little darkness within all of us. A darkness that lies inside, waiting for us to give in... It won't let you though, not until you're willing…CONTAINS DARK THEMES AND ADULT LANGUAGE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.

Previously on Mine…

When she saw Esme’s eyes harden and Carlisle head nod, she smirked and struck, sinking her teeth into the back of Edward’s neck. She gripped his chin and sealed her lips to his skin as she pushed her venom into him. Anyone could see the pain on Edward’s face but as ‘commanded’, he had no choice but to let Alice mark him as her pet. When the process was completed, she released him and licking her lips as Edward fell forward on his hands, panting and groaning. 

“Shut up, Pet!” She spat as she wrenched him upwards by his short, bronze hair. “Kneel and don’t make another sound, got it?”

Emmett let out a bark of laughter and Rosalie giggled when Edward spoke.

“Yes, Mistress.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3: History  
*~ . ~ . ~ . *

Third Pov 

 

A dark-haired man walked to his dresser and leaned against it. He couldn’t understand what happened to the vampire race. Granted, he was not a part of their race, rather something even better than them, but it sickened him that they would stoop to such a level. Humans were lowly scum that deserved whatever treatment they got. He trembled anew with anger at the memory of the news announcing the creation of the spiteful vermin had been announced. He had been appalled and more than a little jealous that the Creator’s attention suddenly shifted to build a world that, in his opinion, didn’t need to exist. After the Seven Days, he sulked in his secret resting place in the Garden of Eden. Not only did He build an unnecessary world, but deemed it most important that they be protected. 

His brother and closest confidant, Gadreel, agreed with him wholeheartedly and, together, they came up with a plan to make the humans regret ever being born. It worked, but it had one consequence; the pair of them had not thought of what would happen after they emptied their frustration and anger into what they were doing so had not expected it when they were cast from the Garden, from Heaven, their wings stripped from them as they fell the agonizing thousands of feet to Earth. When they hit the ground, they were stunned that they still had their recollections of what occurred just minutes before. God had decided to teach them a lesson by leaving them with the memory of what they were and that they would never again be allowed to pass through the Gates. 

This made them angrier than ever, so they came up with another plan. Years later, they were causing mischief all over the world, from plagues and floods to The Great Fire of 1666. Of course, there couldn’t only be two of them, could there? The man smiled as he remembered the night he met the love of his life. 

…

He had just finished planting for a plague that they wanted to set in motion when a woman’s voice sounded from behind them. 

“You know, if you’re going to cause a massive sickness, why not just drop it on them instead of waiting?” The red-head shrugged. “The way I see it, they can’t do anything about it, so…”

Gadreel and Deion looked at each other, shocked. 

“You can see us?” Deion asked. 

The woman rolled her eyes. “Of course I can see you, if I couldn't, I’d be human…” she said the word with a heavy scowl on her pretty face. 

The raven-haired male smirked, hearing someone walking in their direction. "All right, then, gorgeous. How about this?" He suddenly appeared behind her, whispering the rest of his sentence into her ear, his words caressing her skin, and she shivered. “Let’s watch it together, hmm? I love the way you think, but what if they actually did see it coming and instead of having the brains to figure out what’s going on, they just make it worse. They can watch it coming and their fear will only be worse when they realize they can’t do anything to stop it…”

…

Their relationship flourished with every act of disorder and dash of destruction. Deion soon found out that the woman, Chaos, was his other-half and with the help of her particularly wicked mind and of course, her gift, they could get away with practically anything; ‘practically anything’ because despite seeing his best friend and brother happy, Gadreel found himself wanting redemption for what he’d done. So he did the unthinkable. 

He betrayed his friends. 

It was the night of June 8th, 1780…

...

“Ahhh, Deion! Yes, yes, yes!”

The man beneath the woman let out a deep growl as he gripped her hips and thrust upwards deeply, his body tensing as he came. She slid off him with a contented smile moments later and lay next to him, wrapping her arms around his torso. The man – Deion – panted softly, kissing her forehead as he wrapped an arm around her as well, pulling her close. 

“Still think I’m tired, my love?” Deion asked. She smirked as she looked up at him, her green gaze mischievous. 

“I never said you were, did I?”

Deion’s eyes widened then narrowed as he quickly flipped the woman over, nuzzling her sweet-smelling neck. “I distinctly recall you sauntering into my chambers like you owned the place. Extremely rude of you, by the way. I was in the middle of something.” He nipped her neck playfully and flipping their bodies so that she lay across his lap.

“I do own the place; I clearly remember buying this house in my name…” she quipped, running her hand along Deion’s collarbone.

He rolled his eyes, gently gripping her hand and brushing a kiss on her knuckles. “That aside, beautiful. After my afternoon meal arrived, you proceeded to regale me with your plans to cause more mischief than even I haven’t thought of. When I told you we had to wait for Gadreel, you said – and this is word for word, ‘Oh, very well. A man needs his rest…’”

“Hmmm…” Chaos purred. “That is what I said. Gorgeous and smart… is there anything else that is amiss?” She coyly trailed her index finger down her lover’s muscled chest and when she was within reach, she wrapped her hand around his member and tugged gently. Deion’s hips lifted in pleasure and he smirked lazily at the change in subject. 

“I would love nothing more than to… show you more of my amiable traits,” Deion said, smirking wider, “but I do have a question. Just how do you think your little plan would have worked out?” 

He slid out of bed, pulling on his trousers. Chuckling at her groan, he turned his head to see her watching him from the bed, her eyes on his behind as he buttoned himself up. She flopped back against the sheets and stared at the ceiling. The sun was shining in the open window, the breeze swiftly cooling our heated skin. Deion could not help but stare at the way the light made his mate’s hair look like fire; like it was alive, the way it fluttered in the wind. 

“I would not know, Deion,” she sighed and shrugged her slim shoulders slightly. Then she smirked. “I do know that these mortals will not know what do with themselves if this goes the way I want it to, however. They will quiver in fright every night before they go to sleep. Now, I am hungry. You have your meal. Would you mind if I had something?”

“It would be best not to dally, beautiful. Gadreel is on his way and who knows what trouble he’s brought with him this time. Should be fun.”

...

Gadreel! Why?! Why would you do this? I trusted you!”

The man’s grey-eyed gaze was locked on the form of the feminine hand laying limp beneath the rubble. Remorse flowed through Gadreel, but it had to be done; if he was to get what he wanted, he had to do this. He was tired of running from the Angels that tailed them after every shenanigan or every plant of a deadly seed of mass ruin. He wanted to go home and this was the only way. 

Or so he thought. 

“I see you did what I asked, my son. For this, I shall reward you.” 

Gadreel gasped and turned, the sight of slim, delicate hand held toward him confusing. He looked up and the woman’s malevolent dark green gaze burned through him and he knew he had been tricked. He stood to his feet, his eyes wide as he again took it all in. 

“No! I… you are not Him! You lied to me!”

The woman chuckled. “But, of course, my dear, what did you expect? That Daddy would give you a second chance? Very well done, by the way, we couldn’t have done it without you, really—I applaud your genius… No hint of sarcasm here, no sir…” 

She stepped back, grinning when the body pinned beneath the rubble began to disappear and the raven-haired male let out a gut-wrenching yell of despair. He stood to his feet, the clouds in the sky rolling in, dark and dangerous, as his eyes glowed bright with his fury and pain. By then, the woman was gone, nowhere to be seen.

“You will pay for this, Gadreel. I swear you will rue the day you ever double-crossed me.”

…

Suddenly, a giant wave of power bombarded his mind, so harsh that he dropped his glass of bourbon. The glass shattered on the concrete below as he tried his best to remain standing. 

“Porca puttana! Ma che cazzo...” he swore and shook his head, his temples pounding as the dizziness faded. There was only one thought, one person’s name, on his mind as he remembered that no one was as strong as she was. 

Maybe even more than their sister ever was...

Ismailla.

There had been legends about the two sisters that had a huge fight—over what was the question that everyone wanted to know. No one but the sisters themselves knew what happened that day and they decided to keep it to themselves, going as far as threatening to kill anyone who asked their secret. Although their lips were sealed shut, their relationship as sisters was the furthest thing from it. They avoided each other to the point of not caring if the other lived or died. Of course, they were all brothers and sisters, but Lilith and Ismailla were the closest confidants you could ever find. For them to separate this way, it was both sad to see and a warning because although they were not supposed to, Angels loved fiercely and to take someone as precious as their loved one away was never a good thing for the opposing side. 

Years later, and rumors spread that Ismailla had fallen along with her sister and neither were ever seen again. The brunette of the two, Ismailla, was said to have made an unspeakable deal with a demon, just to get back at her sister. It didn’t work, the magic of The Fallen still much more powerful than that of a demon from Hell; Lilith and her sister came head to head yet again, ending with Ismailla’s essence being locked in a tree for centuries on end. She cursed her sister to a life as a parasite, knowing that no one would willingly sacrifice their life over to a demon. Lilith left her sister behind with no repercussions from the Creator; He left a long time ago and since then the angels and demons had been wreaking havoc on the humans and each other in any way that they chose. 

The only time he had come close to seeing either one of the sisters was when he had lost Chaos, but he couldn’t know for sure… the pain…

He came out of his thoughts as he heard Stefan come up the stairs, his booted feet echoing off the walls. With a tilt of his lips, he came to a decision immediately. If there was any chance that he would be able to see Chaos again, he was going to take it. He was leaving this place behind and never coming back. 

…

? Pov

I paced my bedroom floor, hands behind my back as I tried to figure out a way to dig myself out of this hole I was in. I had to get rid of him somehow because this was the last time I would be able to do this task that she had set for me until I was back to how I used to be. I could not, under any circumstances, fail this time. My mind was protected this way so I was not in any danger of repercussions from the people around me. 

This had to go my way or everything will go to pieces; me along with it. 

...~*TW*~…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know this is really short, guys, but I do promise you that the next one will be better. I just wanted to be evil. How did you like it, though, other than the mega-mega-shortness?? Who do you think this Deion (pronounced Dee - on) person is?? Any clues on what that last Pov was about? Why does he need to go through with his plan and who is ‘she’?? I gave some obvious hints so I wanna hear thoughts people!! Leave me some love!
> 
> I realize that some of you may recognize the name from the television show, Supernatural, but I assure you that I will not be using any characters from the show. In a way, my Gadreel is my Original Character. You’ll see soon enough.
> 
> There will also be teasers, notifications of chapter updates and about The Willing and the coming sequel for Mine called Ours. Go ahead and check out Jasper'sGoddessofWar so you don’t miss them! MyMajorFanfiction is also a group of mine, but for my personal stories. Teasers will be posted in both, but MyMajorFanfiction is my oh-so-lovable, squeezable go-to. These two groups are on Facebook so go check them out!
> 
> Thank you so much to my lovely Beta, ncbexie25 a. k. a. bexie25 and my gorgeous pre-reader, Romantic Medievalist! Check out their profiles! They have awesome stories and I know you'll love them just as much as I did! 
> 
> My beta has two profiles guys! One for canon stories (bexie25) and the other for non-canon (ncbexie25)! She currently has a story that she updated every Monday with teasers on Saturdays and Sundays called The Power of Love, a Klaus/Bella romance. If you haven't read it yet, get to it 'cause it's getting really good! 
> 
> Romantic Medievalist and Buggy Fiction also has stories worth your avid reading skills! RM has Damon/Elena story called Forever Love that she just updated a while back. She had five stories that I have read myself and I think you should, too!
> 
> Translation for that Deion’s sexy ass Italian:
> 
> “Holy shit! What the fuck…”
> 
> A special shout-out to those who gave me extra help, advice and ideas:
> 
> Spudzmom  
> JessiMommacompton  
> Lilmama9886  
> Arabella Whitlock  
> Buggy Fiction
> 
> Hugs and Kisses!
> 
> Reviews = Love!


	4. Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all have a little darkness within all of us. A darkness that lies inside, waiting for us to give in... It won't let you though, not until you're willing…CONTAINS DARK THEMES AND ADULT LANGUAGE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I just love to play around with Jasper. 
> 
> Hey, all! 
> 
> What I want to do first and foremost is apologize for the really long wait. I had been ready to post but like they say, life screws you over. They don’t say that? Oh. Well, I’m saying it so there. I don’t know if I’ll start to post regularly but I do have a new laptop so it should go up next week. I want it to, trust me and if it doesn’t, I’m sorry. 
> 
> Next!
> 
> I want to clear something up real quick. I’ve gotten reviews that have said that some of you are confused. Let me clear it up the best way I can without giving too much away. 
> 
> Bella is not Bella anymore, at least not really. She will not be switching personalities like in my story, Mine. This is strictly Ismailla and Major/Ares. Bella will not talk to Ismailla, either. The only things that Ismailla can get from Bella are memories, nothing more. When Ismailla spoke to Edward last chapter, she spoke of the rage in said memories, because as we know, there are emotions that go with memories. 
> 
> Jasper does not exist at all. He is gone, never to return. Major has taken over completely, leaving himself and instinctual Ares in Jasper’s place. 
> 
> You with me so far? 
> 
> Ares, my wonderful Ares, will not speak either. As said in the last chapter as well, Ares is all about deciphering everything through emotions, actions, and sounds. He has no thought wave because he is, again, instinctual, therefore he will not understand if someone speaks to him. 
> 
> Now, on to Ismailla and what she is or will be… she is my Original Character. Although the story is labelled Jasper/Bella, it does not stay so. They are completely different people. You will find out what Ismailla is in this chapter and what happened between her and her sister, Lilith. 
> 
> I hope that this cleared it up for you! My beta hasn’t been through this as yet because again, computer issues for those of you that are in my groups on Facebook. All mistakes are mine and mine alone and the revised version should be up soon. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I just love to play around with Jasper. 

Hey, all! 

I want to clear something up real quick. I’ve gotten reviews that have said that some of you are confused. Let me clear it up the best way I can without giving too much away. 

Bella is not Bella anymore, at least not really. She will not be switching personalities like in my story, Mine. This is strictly Ismailla and Major/Ares. Bella will not talk to Ismailla, either. The only things that Ismailla can get from Bella are memories, nothing more. When Ismailla spoke to Edward last chapter, she spoke of the rage in said memories, because as we know, there are emotions that go with memories. 

Jasper does not exist at all. He is gone, never to return. Major has taken over completely, leaving himself and instinctual Ares in Jasper’s place. 

You with me so far? 

Ares, my wonderful Ares, will not speak either. As said in the last chapter as well, Ares is all about deciphering everything through emotions, actions, and sounds. He has no thought wave because he is, again, instinctual, therefore he will not understand if someone speaks to him. 

Now, on to Ismailla and what she is or will be… she is my Original Character. Although the story is labelled Jasper/Bella, it does not stay so. They are completely different people. You will find out what Ismailla is in this chapter and what happened between her and her sister, Lilith. 

I hope that this cleared it up for you! My beta hasn’t been through this as yet because again, computer issues for those of you that are in my groups on Facebook. All mistakes are mine and mine alone and the revised version should be up soon. 

Enjoy!  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Previously on The Willing…

Suddenly, a giant wave of Power bombarded his mind, so harsh that he dropped his glass of bourbon. The glass shattered on the concrete below as he tried his best to remain standing. 

“Porca puttana! Ma che cazzo ...” He swore and shook his head, his temples pounding as the dizziness faded. There was only one thought, one person’s name, on his mind as he remembered that no one was as strong as she was. 

Maybe even more than her sister ever was...

Ismailla.

He heard Stefan come up the stairs, his booted feet echoing off the walls, and came to a decision immediately. He was leaving this place behind and never coming back. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4: Pack  
*~ . ~ . ~ . *

Third Pov 

The forest was too quiet. Nothing moved save for the slight movement of leaves in the cooling night breeze. Crickets weren’t making the music that sometimes helps us fall asleep. Nocturnal animals stayed hidden, their instincts telling them to remain so. You would think that it’s just another quiet, beautiful night if you were standing here. 

Snow begins to fall heavily yet softly, small flakes lightly dancing their way through the air. Five minutes later, there is a fluffy layer of snow covering everything, moonlight making it sparkle like thousands of fireflies. 

Thud… 

Thud… 

Thud… 

Pounding sounds, steadily getting louder. 

A snarl. 

A growl. 

A dark shadow whips past, followed immediately by two others. The ground thunders and the trees shake, the snow falling from the leaves above, before everything settles once again. A howl sounds in the distance, tapering off to another growl. 

A beat of silence. 

An owl flies overhead, its passage all but a whisper as it swoops down to grab a mouse trying to make an escape. The crickets begin to make themselves known once again, rubbing their tiny legs together. Their brothers and sisters join in joyfully moments later, the night now how it’s supposed to be. 

 

Deion’s Pov 

“What do you mean you’re leaving, Damon?” 

I sighed, drawing on my jacket with an internal smirk. If there was anything I loved about the current times, it was my authentic leather jacket. The thing fit like a glove and the women seemed to love it; two reasons that made me glad I had kept it with me. 

“I mean, you can’t just expect us to believe that! We need you here… I need you here.” 

He what?! 

Finally losing my patience, I spun and faced him. Outside, I could hear thunder in the distance. 

“Do you not understand what is going on here, Salvatore?” 

He looked confused. “Why did you call me Salvatore? What are you talking about?” 

I scoffed, throwing my hands up in exasperation. “Do I need to literally spell it out for you?! I am not your brother! You are compelled, you idiot! False! All your memories of Damon Salvatore are false!” 

“Not my brother? Damon, that’s ridiculous!” He came forward a step. “I know this may a little hard right now, what with Elena –” 

“Ha! Elena?! I want nothing to do with her.” I laughed hard, thinking of the human’s attempt to corner me the night before. Granted, she was drunk but doesn’t alcohol make you lose all inhibitions? She has wanted me for some time, but I never made a move, wanting Stefan, the poor fool, to discover it on his own. “She’s all yours, Stefan. I never wanted her.” 

Without another word, I was in front of him, staring intensely into his eyes. “You will compel everyone in this town to think that I never existed. You will be sure all of them banish the thought of me or you will regret it. Am I clear?” 

Stefan nodded, eyes glazed over, and I released him. Taking one last look around, I headed to the open window. Balancing on the rail, I closed my eyes to the rain-scented wind, spreading my arms wide. With a smile, I leaned forward, free falling to the ground below me. My Power rushed through me and my eyes flashed open as I spread my wings. Twisting, I flapped them once, arching away from the earth. 

I let out a loud caw, taking to the night sky as I stretched the form I haven’t used in ages. There was no need for my Incubus nature when you had a body like mine – they came to you. I chuckled to myself at the word that humans came up with to describe my race. Incubus and succubus were widely known for taking a vampire’s sexual nature and multiplying it by a hundred. We basically live off the act; we could not survive without it. No one knows why, hell, I don’t even know, but am I complaining? 

No. 

No, I am not. 

I cawed again, spreading my wings as I cruised on the wind. The moon shone high in the sky like a bright diamond, casting a glow on the world below it. The treetops swayed in the breeze and I watched for a moment, grudgingly admiring nature’s beauty before turning west and putting on a burst of speed. 

Time for some fun. 

…*~TW~*…

The Major’s Pov

Ismailla’s purr rocked through me an’ I growled softly as I gripped her waist, bringin’ her closer. Her skin was soft underneath the clothin’ she wore an’ I rubbed my thumb over the area just below her bellybutton. She shivered an’ I trailed my nose down her neck ta jus’ above her breast. She wriggled an’ I smirked. 

“Mine.” I said, possessiveness pourin’ outta me in waves. I didn’t give a fuck. No one was gettin’ their hands on her. She belonged ta me an’ if Eddie didn’t get his shit straight, he was goin’ ta have some problems. 

“Yours, my love.” She answered, her voice low an’ husky. I threaded my hand in her silky-soft hair an’ captured her lips with mine. I pushed my way into her mouth as she moaned, her own hand comin’ up ta wrap in my own curls. Her touch on my skin created sensations within me that I couldn’t hold in for long. I nipped her lip before I pulled away, smirkin’ at the way she followed me back. Her eyes opened slowly, the strikin’ violent now almost black. 

She stared at me for a moment before her eyes narrowed. “You’ll pay for that, Major.”

“I’ll be expectin’ ya, darlin’,” I chuckled, “I believe, however, ya brought us ta sit down for a reason, right?”

She looked ‘round, eyes landin’ on Edward more than once. I smirked, not thinkin’ of a better way ta start the day than Edward on his knees next ta Alice. That was a surprise within itself, if I was bein’ completely honest. I had never expected for her ta take Edward in as her own personal pet. Carlisle was eyein’ the boy, anger an’ guilt an’ shame runnin’ through him an’ Esme, surprisin’ly, was full of humor as she looked at her ‘son’. 

I didn’t even need ta go on for Rosalie an’ Emmett, although there was a shift in Rosalie’s emotions a while ago. It was so quick that I barely noticed, like a flash of lightenin’ for a human. She was feelin’ the humor from the situation before it spiked with awareness an’ understandin’. Right now, she was sittin’ away from Emmett an’ he was lookin’ at her, a smile quirkin’ the corner of his mouth. Oddly, he was happy but when the fuck wasn’t he? The fucker more than once, with a grin in place, stopped me from rippin’ Edward ta shreds. I was kinda disappointed ‘bout that fact.

“Yes, yes, I did.” Ismailla spoke. “But I think Alice wants to speak first…” she trailed off, her eyes locked on Alice who grinned, skippin’ forward after givin’ Edward a cool stare. He winced an’ nodded an’ I couldn’t help but wonder what she told him. 

“I’ll tell you later, Major. Right now, I am going to tell you something only those close to me know,” she paused, lookin’ at the rest of the family, “Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, you do not know because I needed it to be kept secret. If I told you we wouldn’t be here and neither would Ismailla…”

I couldn’t help the growl comin’ up my throat at the words. “Alice…” I gritted out. 

“Sorry. I meant nothing by it, I just needed them to understand that this would not have happened had it not been for…” She tilted her head slightly an’ went an’ completely still. Immediately, Edward began ta speak though his emotions said he didn’t want ta. 

“I can see a large raven with… bright blue eyes flying over treetops… the scene changes to a confrontation between a man and a… a…” He was frozen with terror. I tensed slightly an’ growled, the sound rumblin’ in my chest at the taste of it. Ismailla nuzzled my jaw an’ I calmed down a bit before I spoke, my voice low. 

“What do ya see, boy?”

“A werewolf…”

Carlisle spoke, his protective instincts risin’ as he took ahold of Esme. “Do you mean shifter, Edward?”

“No… a true werewolf…”

I frowned. What the fuck are they still doin’ alive? Didn’t the Volturi kill those fuckers off years ago? They were vicious, more vicious than newborn vampires… what the hell is this shit?

“If I am not mistaken, Caius Volturi himself killed off their species quite a long time ago… decades ago, in fact,” Carlisle said, statin’ exactly what I was thinkin’, “so where in the world did these new ones come from?” 

Alice came out of it, mouth wide open. She was starin’ at Rosalie in shock before she turned her gaze ta Edward, who gulped an’ nodded. I was startin’ ta see why she chose Edward for her pet. She didn’t want the bastard ta say nothin’. Although I was irritated, I sent her a burst of pride. She grinned an’ I turned my head ta look at my Captain. His eyes were dark with the essence of his demon still swimmin’ around an’ when he looked at me, I could see the faintest curl of his lips. I detected faint traces of hunger, of both kinds, runnin’ through him an’ makin’ him act this way. I knew this, but didn’t give a fuck. I snarled, sendin’ a wave of dominance toward him. He whimpered an’ tilted his head as I glared coldly, darin’ him ta do somethin’ else stupid. Why the fuck didn’t the idiot feed himself when he was out earlier gettin’ my meal? 

Fuckin’ retard.

The house had gone quiet with my vocal warnin’, everyone tense before Ismailla ran her hands through my hair, calmin’ me down again. Alice spoke up, splittin’ the silence with her voice. 

“They will be in their human forms when they arrive since the full moon has already passed; in two days… the morning if you want to be specific,” She finished a grin, certainty in her every word; I felt her anticipation an’ had half a mind ta torture the answer outta Edward, but with a scowl from Alice, I backed off with a smirk. She smiled then, turnin’ her head ta Carlisle. 

“No, Carlisle, I can see them quite well, actually and for that reason, I will not divulge any more information except for what I was originally going to say,” she stood in the center if the room, “I was born bright and early in the early nineteen-hundreds as Mary Alice Brandon as you all know. What you do not know is that I wasn’t the sweet little girl you all think I was…

“You see, I used my powers to my advantage. One example was a boy from the town that used to tease me. He had caught sight of me in the middle of a vision once and from then on started to call me Creepy Alice,” she growled, “now, before you start, I used to be nice and smiley all the time, I still am. But there’s a limit to what one can take and that? That was the last straw. Everyone teased me, write things in the bathroom wall about me and I got sick of it and decided to do something that would make them leave me alone for good. I remember ‘seeing’ and hearing reports of nasty little foxes in good ol’ Mississippi… now, I know what you’re thinking and no, I did not let the animals run loose…”

A wicked smirk came across Alice’s face, remindin’ me of the reason why I had gone outta my way ta turn her myself. 

“I found a couple that were already dead and stuffed them in their desks in school,” her nose wrinkled as if rememberin’ somethin’, “you would not believe the smell that permeated that place for days… they never knew it was me. I mean, who could blame sweet, little Alice, right? Well, the bully did… he would always give me suspicious looks which I would almost always answer with a smirk. There was the mall fact that some of them got sick but that’s as far as it went. Pity, really. They deserved it.”

My mate shifted on my lap an’ spoke. I growled lowly when I felt her mischief as she did it again. 

“Almost always?”

Alice nodded, a slight smile gracin’ her face. “Hmmm… actually, yeah, I do remember slamming his face into his desk when no one was around or pinching him hard enough to leave bruises… and then there was that one time that he did complain to the teacher but it didn’t work obviously… I’m as innocent as can be!” She giggled. I felt awe comin’ from Emmett an’ raised an eyebrow in his direction. He blinked, an’ then the biggest smile came over his face. Fucker.

“Are you fuckin’ kidding me?! Major, you really did luck out on this one, didn’t you?” 

My shoulders lifted in a shrug. “It’s not all me, ta be honest. When she met me the first time, that’s when she decided ta join me or so she says. I still say she was fuckin’ crazy….”

“What the fuck ever, Major. They were a bunch of pompous assholes that were trying their hardest to convince me, ‘These things just don’t exist, dear. They’re all a part of your imagination…’” Alice growled, crossin’ her arms over her chest. “I wanted to shove the fucking helmet on her just to let her know what the fuck it felt like. I almost killed the bitch that came at me with a pair of scissors...”

Carlisle gasped, his golden eyes wide with shock. “You retained your human memories?”

“Yes… I still remember everything they tried to do to me. That day that I managed to escape their clutches was the day I met the Major here. I can’t even describe the look on his face when he rounded the corner and saw me waiting for him.” Alice giggled again, makin’ me scowl.

I shook my head. “The first thin’ I smelled was blood an’ not her own… she told me, quite cheerily, mind ya, that she got in a fight with an orderly. We didn’t have any time ta talk much because of the alarms that were goin’ off but before I could move, she said two words. ‘Bite me’.”

“That’s it?” Emmett said. “Bite me? So she obviously knew what you were then…” 

The pixie rolled her red eyes. “Well, obviously, Captain Obvious. I saw him when I had first entered that damn hell on earth they call a ‘treatment hospital’... I do remember there was a scout, too…” She looked at me. “You killed him. So how did Maria…”

A round of growls echoed through the room at the sound of that wretched name, mine bein’ the loudest. Ismailla copied my growl with one of her own even as her face was scrunched in confusion. 

“Who’s Maria, my love?” She questioned, her fingers rubbin’ my arm to calm me down.

I buried my nose in her hair, tryin’ real hard ta calm myself down. “M – She… was my sire. I killed the stupid bitch when I got back to camp with Alice. She tried ta punish me for lettin’ Peter an’ Charlotte leave her clutches. Before I left to find Alice, I killed the scout after he told me where she was. At the same time, I told Peter an’ Charlotte not ta be there when we got back. Alice and I ended all the newborns when we did.”

For the first time, Rosalie opened her mouth ta speak. “You battled newborns, Alice? Badass…” Esme shot her a look and Rosalie ducked her head, a bit apologetic but still had humor on her face. “Sorry, Mom… I just can’t get over how not innocent our Alice was.” She shrugged. 

Alice spoke again. “I had my visions and a couple of lessons from Major in hand-to-hand combat so I did pretty well in defending myself. There was one newborn that had been a problem for me. She was a shield, just like you, Ismailla. I hadn’t been able to see around her at all, so I had to switch tactics.” 

“Hmmm…” My mate murmured. 

Now I was confused. It cleared real quickly at the sight of the light purple bubble-thin; that suddenly surrounded us. It morphed from a circle ta a half circle ta a thin, deadly spear. It disappeared an’ reappeared directly in front of Edward’s face. He was terrified, that much ya could tell, an’ I couldn’t help but laugh when he looked at Carlisle like he wanted him ta help. 

Tough luck, Eddie.

Ismailla laughed and removed the threat. I felt a burst a humor from Esme and that was when Edward turned his glare on her. Shit hit the fan as I was filled with so much anger that I stood up snarlin’, suddenly wantin’ ta rip somethin’ apart. I looked at Edward an’ felt a burst of what I could only describe as ‘No!’ from Alice.

Then where the fuck is it comin’ from? 

There was a growl an’ I crouched in front of Ismailla jus’ before Edward was flyin’ through the wall, plaster and cement rainin’ down an’ ‘round the hole. There was silence as I then realized there was one more person missing from the livin’ room. 

Carlisle. 

…*~TW~*…

Deion’s Pov

It was harder than it should have been, trying not to draw attention to myself. I mean, who doesn’t notice a huge raven flying overhead? Sometimes, I just said fuck it and started scaring the shit of people as I swooped in and out of crowds, so I guess it’s my own fault, really. Eventually, I got bored and stopped, only traveling at night. 

As I sat high in a tree, waiting for dusk to arrive. During my day, I had transformed back to feed and whatnot and heard some rather disturbing news. There had been sightings of large, rabid dogs in the area. News about the attacks have been all over the television, causing the silent night I saw before me. While I had been in a small bar, I overheard one of the men tell the bartender about the actual size of the animal. 

…

“I tell ya, Frank... the thing was at least twice the size of me! It was unbelievable, to be honest with you.”

The bartender looked serious as he responded. “Where did you see it, Tom?”

“Up the trail near the border,” Tom replied, draining the rest of his drink, “the beast was sniffin’ around, looking for something or other... I think the spray I used repelled him.”

…

A howl rang through the air and I turned my head, my hearing picking up thumping noises like paws hitting the ground and faint growling. There was a yell and that’s when I took off, spreading my wings and pushing off of my branch. I winded around and between the trees before I lunged upwards toward the canopy. The wind was strong tonight so it boosted my speed which I was thankful for. 

A while later, under the cover of night, I arrived at a scene that, honestly, I couldn’t not be impressed with. A human torso was lying on its side against a tree truck, the entrails spilling out of it. Blood splatter was everywhere, dyeing whatever was in close vicinity a dark red and soaking the fallen leaves and dirty thoroughly. Intestines swung like garlands from hanging tree branches and right in the middle of the space, a head was stuck on a pike. 

Laughing had me turning my attention a ways to the left. Three humans… no, wait… I flew closer, shifting back when I landed on a branch. They weren’t human, the blood on their hands were any indication. They stood in a circle in front of something and my eyes widened when I saw the human tied to the ground looking as if he had been through a shredder. His skin was hanging from him all over and there was a long gash from his forehead to his bottom lip. It was slowly leaking blood and I was partially glad I had already fed earlier. It wouldn’t do to just butt in without knowing what I was up against. Even if it were easy to do.

“He screams like a little bitch, doesn’t he?” One of them said. “What do you say we see what other sounds we can get out of him, huh, boys?”

The one that spoke had a deep voice that resonated through the air and had, if I was correct, two tones to his voice. I settled in to listen, suspicious to what these men were.

“I don’t know, Jake… the full moon’s coming out from behind the clouds again soon. Don’t you think we should move to another area? Let’s just finish him off and then get going.”

They seemed to refer to him unconsciously. Is he their leader? 

‘Jake’ stared at the one that questioned him, his eyes flashing a dark yellow before he sighed. “You’re right, man. I’m getting hungry again anyway. Sam,” he said, walking up to the human and with one move, gripped his head and tore it off. He growled deeply at the arterial spray that splattered him before shaking it off. When he spoke again, however, his voice was a hell of a lot deeper.

“Get rid of this.”

It was just my luck, I suppose, when the branch beneath me gave a warning crack. All of their heads snapped up to my position, snarling at the sight of me. I rolled my eyes, jumping off and landing on the ground below, the branch finally giving way and crashing to earth behind me. I brushed off my jacket, giving them a look as they took a step closer.

“I would strongly advise all of you to stay where you are… wolf,” I spoke calmly, locking eyes with the leader and letting my allure come through in my eyes. I smirked as they all took a step back as one, “That’s right. There are things that you do not know that may or may not cause your utter destruction. Are we clear?” 

“How did you find us? Who are you?” 

I smiled. “Who am I? Who are you? What are we? Inane question after inane question yet no answer… well… there is an answer, but I don’t really think your fragile minds are ready for it just yet so why don’t I keep that little tidbit to myself?” I stopped, looking at their expression and sighed. “This is all very confusing to you, isn’t it? Okay, pups, I will grant you a simple hint.” 

I took off my jacket, folding it over my arms, exposing my arms in my black t-shirt. I felt the tingle and the overall shiver as they came forth. I let them stay for a moment before I took a deep breathe, making them disappear again. I opened my eyes, the blue haze fading slowly along with my fangs. 

“You are one of the…?” The third of the three asked, his voice trailing off. “But I thought…”

My eyebrow rose, not at all surprised of his assumption but rather his knowledge of my status. “That we were a myth? We never were, I’m afraid. However, I have not come to cause trouble as I usually would; no doubt you three would tons of fun to play with. I was merely curious as to what you were. You see, I have a vast knowledge of the creatures of this world and a simple Werewolf you are not.”

At my statement, they looked at the leader. I waited. When he stepped forward, I gestured for him to begin. “We used to protect humans from Cold One. Still, despite the curse that was laid on us long ago, we still vow to protect innocents when we are under control of the full moon…” 

“So wait,” I stopped him, “you turn into Weres on the full moon but only attack those that deserve it? How do you control it?” 

Shock could not cover the emotion that struck me when I heard this. Weres are uncontrollable during the nights of the full moon. How in the world did he – they – muster the strength to overcome such a force of blood-thirsty hunger and anger?

He sighed. “As I said, a long time ago, we were only Shifters, protectors of the innocent… then one night, our village was attacked by a pack of Children of The Moon, real Werewolves. They tore through everyone and everything that was within their reach. Seth’s sister, Paul’s Mom… my Dad…” They all grew silent and I waited for them to continue, uncharacteristically sympathetic. 

“I got into it with the one focused on me and it managed to get its teeth into my paw… Seth was bit on the leg and Paul on the arm. We escaped together to a nearby cave and were in pain for days. We had hallucinations and almost killed each other because of it. I remember thinking that I just wanted it to stop and when I heard silence, I realized that I had somehow taken up my birthright and made my own pack. We started to heal slowly and we’ve been together ever since. We used to live in Forks, Washington but we moved to Canada because of the remoteness. Paul wanted Alaska, but what I say goes, so…” He smirked when Paul rolled his eyes. “We traveled along the border for a while now, taking out what assholes we can… as terribly and gory as we could, of course…” 

They all smirked now and I shook my head, chuckling. Sam spoke up. 

“We had a little meeting a while back and wanted to see if we could move back to Forks but it’s a consideration for now.”

I smiled, flashing teeth. “Really, now? I was just heading that way. Would you care to join me? I have to travel by night unfortunately… stupid fucking humans.” I mumbled the last under my breath then remembered the conversation I eavesdropped on earlier today. “I think you should, actually. I heard one of the humans talking about the time they sighted one of you.”

Jake looked at Seth, glaring at him and he got defensive.

“What? I was hungry! He smelled like alcohol and the blood of another. The fucking spray was hurting my nose, though, the lucky bastard…” 

“So,” I said, holding my arms out wide.” What say you? Will you join me in my journey?”

 

…*~TW~*…

Carlisle’s Pov

I have tried to hold back my instincts concerning my son Edward, truly I have. He was my first that I changed, my companion for many years. We shared memories, both good and bad but we have gotten through them all with time. 

This, however, this disrespect… has to stop. I cannot believe it took someone else to clue me into the fact that Edward needed to be taught a long due lesson in who runs this bloody coven even if I have to tear him to tiny pieces to get my point across. I growled as I stalked toward my childe after throwing him throw the wall. How dare he disrespect Esme like that?!

“Carlisle! Please! Don’t do this…” His voice trailed off as I continued walking forward, my control slowly slipping for the first time in years. I snatched him up off the ground before I stopped, forgetting something. I smiled despite my anger when I heard my answer.

“Go on ahead! Permission granted! Just don’t break off too many pieces!” Alice giggled. 

With a barely there nod, I tightened my grip on Edward’s neck as I body slammed him into a tree, crushing the trunk with the force, before throwing him again, this time skipping him like flat rock across a lake. I followed behind, well aware of my audience as they did the same. I couldn’t find in me to care.

“You will shut your mouth while I speak, is that understood?” I snarled, glaring at him as he picked himself up of the ground. “Answer me, damn it!”

He swallowed thickly. “Yes, sir.”

“Good. Now, that that’s settled.” I ran forward and reveled in the crack as my fist connected Edward’s face. “You have walked over me long enough, Edward. I suppose too much leniency will do that to someone. I don’t know why I let you get away with so much. Argh! I was so bloody stupid to even think that this would be easy! You’re a right nightmare, to be honest with you! You’re insufferable whining and complaining! Even as a vampire, it’s grates on my nerves!” 

I trusted you to make the right decisions because of your mind-reading… another idea shot to hell. And then you have the damn audacity to insult me by telling me of Rosalie’s ‘less than couth’ attitude?! She has every right to be the way she is! You do not get to sit there and judge what you do not know!” 

I took a deep breath, stepping back and beginning to pace. I remembered Jasper doing the very same from time to time and smiled at the memory. If there was anything I knew, it was that things needed to change, starting with who was leader in this family. Edward has questioned me, time and time again; about things that I have already decided and if it wasn’t for the fact that Esme loved him so dearly, I would make him leave the coven. Alice’s giggle made me look at her, shaking her head. 

Jasper watched me from where he stood in front of his mate, Ismailla, and I couldn’t deny that he was a true leader of his coven. Peter, Alice and Charlotte never questioned him, never disrespected him and it wasn’t his scars that made them obey, although that was part of it. It was the way he ran things. While I have no doubt he can be ruthless when he wants to be, I do not think he is unjust in any way. I have seen the compassion in the way he talks to Alice, the respect that she gives him willingly. I have no trouble with anyone in my coven except for Edward but it’s because I let him do what he wants, when he wants that is causing this strife within the household. 

Yes, things definitely needed to change. 

…*~TW~*…  
Ismailla’s Pov

I would not say I was overly surprised at the screaming that occurred after Carlisle attacked Edward. To be frank, it was what I expected to happen. First, he spat on his rule as dominant of his coven then blatantly disrespected his mate. I can assure you, anyone that had the same to me with Major would not live to reconnect their parts back together. I would tear them to pieces so small, it would be pure agony just to move across the ground. 

They would wish for something as sweet as pain…

I hadn’t realized I was growling until a kiss was placed on my neck, calming me instantly. I looked around, hard-pressed not to snarl at the stares I was getting. 

“Darlin’, do ya want ta hunt before ya start yer piece?” 

I turned to look at Major, the dark red making me shiver a bit. “How did you know…?”

He chuckled, wrapping his arm back around my waist, bringing me closer. “I think it has somethin’ ta do with the feedin’ session we had before ya woke up, Is. It was like I could see your memories. Like Aro, but the difference was I could feel our bond strengthenin’ while it happened. I can feel yer emotions on a deeper level than others…”

“Really?” I admit. During my transformation, I had been able to connect with Major before I knew he was in the room; it is how mates work, no matter the species. My low whine of anxiety had prompted him to come to my aid. 

I shrugged. “I suppose it is for the best. I don’t like to repeat myself very often. Just one thing first. Rosalie?” 

The blonde turned in my direction and I beckoned her forward with my hand. She only hesitated slightly before she nodded and a moment later, she stood in front of me. I looked at her closely, my hearing picking up the rapid beat of her heart and I smirked. “You need not worry about any harm coming to you, Rosalie, for that is not my intention. I only meant to ask you a question that has been… bothering me since I awoke. You see, ever since I had awoken, I have felt a bond with you; a very close familiar bond.” I stared into her blue eyes as they widened in shock.

“You feel a bond with me? How is that possible?” 

I shook my head. “No, you misunderstand me. When I saw bond, I mean a same species bond. It may have traversed over thousands years but I can sense my essence within you,” I paused, thinking, before my thirst got the better of me, “after I have had my fill, I will give you my story.”

…~*TW*~…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay! Woo! Another chapter in the bag!! How did you guys like it? Carlisle’s super fucking hot, don’t you think? I love the way I wrote him. I think he should’ve handed Edward his ass so many times over in Twilight, it’s ridiculous. Hmmm… now the questions… Did you like my wolves? I realize that maybe some of you were hoping for an entire pack, but that’s not happening and with an evil grin, I do apologize and mean it… kind of. LOL okay, what about Alice’s history? From the reviews I’ve read, most of you love my Dark Alice and I must admit, I’m having a hell of a time writing her all bubbly and dark at the same time. There was some difficulty with that, but I got passed it. *grins* Anyway, onward! What about Deion ‘being Damon’. He never existed, keep that in mind. He only named himself that way. Anybody got any thoughts on that? Anyone have any clues as to what might happen when he and the wolves meet up with the Cullens and the Whitlocks? Oh! Yeah, um… Alice’s last name is Whitlock if you guys had any confusion about that. Changed by Major, take Major’s last name; it makes sense, right? 
> 
> Good! 
> 
> And the shield! Ooohhh, the shield. I figured I would spice that up a bit. Normally, in canon, it’s just a bubble of protection around her, but as you’ve already read, it can morph into whatever she needs it to be at the time. Good for her, bad for those that pisses her off, yes? LOL okay, last question. What’s going on with Ismailla and Rosalie? How are they related or does Ismailla mean something completely different? Any ideas, suspicions?
> 
> Kudos to you if you do! Write them down in the review and leave me some love!
> 
> As I’ve said before, this story will get pretty deep in the black area, but not too dense, like killing children and all that. I did make that mistake during the first chapter and fixed it immediately. As the story goes, I might be adding some warning here and there for those who might not want to read it. Again, reviews about how inappropriately dark this story is are not appreciated as I’ve given a warning in the first chapter about the DARK THEMES and ADULT LANGUAGE. Those of you who are along for the ride, love you lots and get ready for a long ride! 
> 
> There will also be teasers, notifications of chapter updates and about The Willing and the coming sequel for Mine called Ours. Go ahead and check out Jasper’sGoddessofWar so you don’t miss them! I also just created MyMajorFanfiction for my personal stories. Teasers will be posted in both, but MyMajorFanfiction is my oh-so-lovable, squeezable go-to. These two groups are on Facebook so go check them out!
> 
> Thank you so much to my lovely Beta, ncbexie25 a. k. a. bexie25, although she has yet waved her magical wans, and my gorgeous pre-reader, Romantic Medievalist! Check out their profiles! They have awesome stories and I know you’ll love them just as much as I did! 
> 
> My beta has two profiles guys! One for canon stories (bexie25) and the other for non-canon (ncbexie25)! She currently has a story that she updated every Monday with teasers on Saturdays and Sundays called The Power of Love, a Klaus/Bella romance. If you haven’t read it yet, get to it ‘cause it’s getting really good! 
> 
> A special shout-out to those who gave me extra help, advice and ideas:
> 
> Spudzmom  
> JessiMommacompton  
> Lilmama9886  
> Arabella Whitlock
> 
> Hugs and Kisses!  
> Reviews = Love!


	5. And Now We Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all have a little darkness within all of us. A darkness that lies inside, waiting for us to give in... It won't let you though, not until you're willing…CONTAINS DARK THEMES AND ADULT LANGUAGE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I just love to play around with Jasper. 
> 
> WARNING!
> 
> There is a very brief mention of suicide and mental abuse.  
> If this is a trigger for you, please follow the  
> page lines at what to read and to read.
> 
> Thank you.

Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I just love to play around with Jasper. 

Previously on The Willing…

The blonde turned to in my direction and I beckoned her forward with my hand. She only hesitated slightly before she nodded and a moment later, she stood in front of me. I looked at her closely, my hearing picking up the rapid beat of her heart. I smirked. “You need not worry about any harm coming to you, Rosalie, for that is not my intention. I only meant to ask you a question that has been… bothering me since I awoke. You see, ever since I had awoken, I have felt a bond with you; a very close familiar bond.” I stared into her blue eyes as they widened in shock.

“You feel a bond with me? How is that possible?”

I shook my head. “No, you misunderstand me. When I saw bond, I mean a same species bond. It may have traversed over thousands years but I can sense my essence within you,” I paused, thinking, before my thirst got the better of me, “after I have had my fill, I will give you my story.”  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~* Chapter 5: And Now We Wait *~

*Before the transformation, October; the month after Edward left*

 

Bella Pov

I looked at myself in the mirror, turning this way and that. I had just purchased a plaid mini skirt, complete with a white long sleeve shirt. My midriff was exposed and the shirt tied just below my breasts. I had been jogging ever since this idea popped into my head, wanting to be at my best when I wore this on Halloween night. I chuckled to myself at the image of Edward’s face if he saw what I was wearing. 

Naughty Bella. I like it…

I shook my head as I went over The Conversation – as I like to call it inside the privacy of my mind – again. I could only imagine what he must have thought as he left me behind. Maybe that I would follow him or beg for him to come back…

Bitch, please!!

As soon as he left, I had made my way to my favorite tree a few feet away and started climbing. Once I had situated myself on the well-worn branch, I had taken my iPod out of my jacket pocket and plugged my earphones into my ears. I don’t know what it is about me and fucking trees. I find them peaceful for some reason…

Anyway…

I mean, honestly? What did he expect? I knew it was a long time coming. This whole woe-is-me-I'm-a-vampire thing was getting kind of old. Trying to be something you’re not when what you are is not what you want to be is fucking aggravating if you ask my opinion. 

I didn’t understand why he had picked me to begin with. I mean, yeah, we have the same interests in books and he’s intelligent, but that was about it. Whenever we got into any kind of deep conversation, it usually ended with the words: 

‘Maybe if things had been different…’ 

Or… 

‘However, I'm stuck where I am, never to see sunlight again.’ 

Or my personal favorite… 

‘Being a vampire has taken that opportunity away from me.’

Shut the fuck up!!

You get to live forever! See the world a thousand times over, appreciate the things that no human would have the chance to do! Why the fuck would you piss and moan over something that should be considered a gift?! Now, granted, I could understand if you had the choice taken away from you by some horrible person... vampire. If you had wanted a family or had wanted children, even more if you had all of that and lost it because someone changed you against you will. Edward was dying, his mother was dying, and his father was dead. Not to sound insensitive, but Carlisle gave him a second chance at life, following his mother’s plea for him to save her son. Edward moping around and brooding all the time is basically like spitting back in his mother’s face. She obviously wanted Edward to live out the rest of his life, undead or not. I could only wish my own mother had been as caring and sacrificing as Elizabeth Mason had been. 

THIS IS WHERE IS STARTS... 

Renee wasn’t abusive, but she knew how to attack you mentally, leaving you in the ‘What’s the point of living?’ kind of mindset; that maybe committing suicide is the best thing at that point and there’s nothing that could make it better. When she remarried, Phil, my new stepdad, didn’t understand my animosity towards my mother at first, but once, when he walked in on her yelling at me about how no one would want someone as pale and skinny as I was, he was shocked. 

The next morning, I was on a plane to Forks, Washington to live with Charlie, my dad. 

THIS IS WHERE IT ENDS... 

It got better and then when I met Edward, he just pissed me off, his attitude about life bringing back memories that I would forget. Now that he’s gone, I can finally put those memories to rest, living for me and me alone. I had grown a personality that brings out the worst in people and I wasn’t sorry about it. The way I see it, this way I can see who is who; the ones are worthy and loyal to fault when it comes to friendship and the ones who would only hang out with me because they wanted the latest scoop on my social life. 

I mean, I went to school with these people every day, and every day, before second period even started, I was ready to just leave and go home. The amount of stupidity in one place is enough to drive any sane person insane within a couple of seconds of walking over the threshold. The only thing that made it just barely over literally being bearable is my best friend, Angela, and her boyfriend, Ben. They were the nicest bunch when in school, but out of school, they were rowdy as all hell. Angela’s Dad being a local Minister and my Dad being the Chief of Police, we could do what she wanted and as long as we didn’t get caught on camera, there was nothing anyone could do about it. 

We were as tight as a virgin when it came to watching each other’s backs and up to this day, we kept everything that happened on the weekend a secret from the parental units. The first time we had taken a joy ride had been in Port Angeles and it wasn’t a cop car, although, if that’s you think. 

It was a motorcycle. 

Yep, I had been with Angela and Ben after Edward had left to watch a movie. Charlie was surprised that I wasn’t as sad as I should be, being a teenaged female that was dumped by her boyfriend. He said he didn’t want to know, but was glad that I wasn’t moping over him. When the gang and I had finished with the movie theatre, I saw something that made me grin with satisfaction. It was a bunch of men sitting on their motorcycles. It brought back some memories – all bad, of course – of that one night. A while back, just before I had found out what Edward was, I had been looking for some books to read and gotten lost when trying to find my way back. Bring by myself, I had no choice but to find the main road on my own. 

I know… lucky me, right?

Not.

It hasn't taken but a couple of minutes before some sleezeballs decided to pick me out for a ‘fun night’, as they called it. I had used to run track back in Phoenix, so of course my muscle memory kicked in and I started sprinting like crazy down the sidewalk. I had rounded the corner and almost ran into Edward’s silver Volvo.

After we had driven away, Edward, in all his righteousness, decided to give me a lecture on safety. I scoffed to myself as the memory came forward. Pshh! Safety?! Well, then I better tuck and fucking roll because me being your singer isn't the safest situation, is it? Needless to say, when I found out what he was, I wasn’t surprised. I mean, what's there to be shocked about? You basically gave yourself away to everyone with a brain…

Huh. 

I guess that’s the way to go, then. 

Now I'm here, a month after Edward left me behind and I'm right as rain. I couldn't bring myself to mourn Edwards’s leaving. It wasn’t like I had been falling for him. I mean, I guess he was a gentleman and that’s all a woman can ask for, but come on! He was a virgin, for Pete’s sake! A hundred years of reading everyone’s mind and not even once did you think to bang one out? 

Come on… seriously?

I admired that about him, I really did, but there were times when I was super horny for whatever reason and he just wouldn’t touch me, spouting some shit about hurting me. One night, I did stay up after he left after one such situation, thinking about it and it hit me. He was born in a time where it wasn’t appropriate, the chaste kisses and vague touches something that women in his age accepted with a smile and a blush. He was also seventeen years old stuck in a body of one hundred year old vampire, never having touched a woman before. That’s when I did start to feel a little guilty. 

Then it disappeared. 

Sex isn’t the only that’s important in a relationship. There’s communication, compromise, understanding one another. Edward did none of that; he assumed he knew more than I did because he’s lived longer than me. There was one small flaw in his little theory, however. 

He didn’t know a damn thing!

Women now are not as subservient as those women in 1918 anymore. They are more independent, many of them going on with their lives without needing a man in it. He didn’t understand it and therefore, it stopped us from going any further, completely coming to a halt when he decided to leave me behind. 

In the woods…

Alone after he zipped away with his super speed…

Fuck him.

I don’t need him anymore. 

I straightened my skirt and the fluffed it so it flared just right against my upper thighs. When I was done, I took as step back, supremely smug when I saw how the high heeled Mary Janes that adorned my feet made my already toned calves look. Tilting my head, I stared at my hair, debating whether or not to let it hang or put up. 

Hmmm…

Riiinngg!! 

I sighed with a smile, knowing it was Angela calling. She’s been calling ever since this morning, wondering what I was wearing. She had found a sexy outfit and didn’t want to tell me so I didn’t tell her a damn thing about it. Fair was fair, right? I walked over to my desk, picking up my cell phone. 

“Yes, Ang? And before you even think to ask… no, I’m not telling what my outfit is and if you need help with whatever else, then you need to get your ass over here, bitch.” 

There was a huff of irritation and I smirked. “But, Bella! Come on! Just a little hint? Pretty please?!”

My hair tickled my shoulder as I shook my head, putting my phone on speaker and placing back on the desk, back side up. I stood in front of my mirror again, thinking I would put some side bangs in with two braided ponytails. Maybe some pretty ribbons?

“If I’ve told you once, I’ve told you a thousand times,” I said, eyes still on my reflection, “I’m not telling you until you tell me what yours is so this argument that we’re having is completely useless…” 

“Oh, all right, fine!” She growled. 

I raised my eyebrow. “You’re going to tell me?” 

“No,” she scoffed, “I’m gonna wait ‘til I see you when I pull up in fifteen minutes.”

My eyes went wide and I spun to look at my clock on my nightstand. 

7:30.

Angela laughed at my sudden silence. “Don’t tell me you spent all the time to get ready by staring in the mirror? We all know you’re gorgeous, Bella, you know you’re gorgeous. I don’t even know why you, of all people, even have a mirror to begin with.”

I stuck my tongue even though she couldn’t see me. “For your information, I have my outfit on and I’m ready to go, the only I need to do is my other accessories… and my hair. When you get here, you’ll have to wait downstairs with Charlie.” 

“Accessories meaning the fangs that you bought last week? Hmm… so that means you’re either a vampire or something with sharp teeth…”

Snickering, I rolled my eyes. “You keep guessing, dear Angela. I’m sure you’ll get it eventually.”

…~*TW*~…

Flopping down on my bed, I closed my eyes to get rid of the slight pounding headache that started when I left Jessica’s house. The music could be heard for at least four blocks, the people outside even louder if that were possible. Never mind the fact that the party was at least five months late for some reason; whoever hosted the party couldn’t get the funds until now so I guess they figured ‘why not have a big ass Halloween party in June’? I grimaced when I thought about Mike Newton asking me for a dance when he saw my costume. 

I had been quite proud of the very real-looking fangs in the costume store. They were made to look like they the actual color of your enamel. They varied in size for short ones to really long ones the pierced your lips when you closed your mouth. I chose the medium-sized ones and, of course, a pair of deep red contacts. Mike seemed to think because he was dressed as Dracula, he was meant to be my partner. 

Yeah, okay. 

I didn’t think I had that much to drink, but maybe it was the rookie mistake of not eating before consuming alcohol was just that – a mistake. I groaned as the pounding moving from the middle of my forehead to my temple. Seeing as lying down clearly wasn’t helping, I got up and click-clacked my way back downstairs; I didn’t feel like taking anything off and Charlie was a heavy sleeper, soooooo…

The refrigerator light partially damaged my retinas and I covered my face with one hand and grabbed a bottle of water with the other. Wanting to guzzle it down, I swallowed slowly instead, leaning against the counter and taking beep breaths against the subtle pain. Knowing from experience, I tried thinking of something than the urge to sleep until two in the afternoon tomorrow; I hated waking up with a fucking hangover. Worst. Feeling. Ever. 

My thoughts were directed toward the end of my junior year. Senior year was going to be different, I could tell. This wasn’t some kind of vision; it was more like a feeling. I didn’t know exactly what was going to happen, but I knew it’s either going to be good or bad. I had worked hard the day Edward left me. I had thrown myself into my studies before anything else, wanting to be able to get into the college I wanted, Texas University. There was no particular reason, really, just the fact that I have a weakness for cowboys. Rosalie told me that they did have a family member from Texas and at first; I thought it would be a female but she only smirked, flicked her hair over her shoulder and went back to working on her car. That was around the time I started asking her about her actually being Carlisle and Esme’s daughter. It wasn’t weird in the slightest, it was just a little, I don’t know… ironic, maybe? They had an actual child together, but when they turned, they started taking in others. In the end, it didn’t matter to me; they were all family, excluding Edward. 

I went so far as to tell Carlisle that maybe the way he was going about handling Edward wasn’t right. He didn’t seem upset, more frustrated about the fact that’s he’s tried but it didn’t go the way he had planned at all. My advice was simple. Just show Edward just who the boss was. I guess that didn’t work seeing as Edward still thought he knew what was best for everyone; people who are more than able to think for themselves. I shook off the thought, wondering what they were doing now at this very moment. Were they worried about me in any way at all? Did they stay close or move far away from Forks? They have the money for it, that’s for damn sure. Maybe they relocated to England to something… Ireland? I did hear Esme say once that she wanted to go back there to renovate a house. I shrugged, wincing and taking another swig of the water when the movement caused my head to swim. They’re not here now so I shouldn’t worry about them. Get over the fact that they left me behind. 

But I can’t. 

For some reason, I know I’m going to see them again, in some shape or form. I just don’t know exactly when. 

Sighing, I looked down at my empty water bottle, wondering if this was a metaphor for my life or something. There was a vital piece from it, an unknown and I haven’t had the time to figure out what it was. 

I was willing to. 

…~*TW*~…

 

My vision was blurry and white, swirling fog covered the ground and roots of the tree that towered over me. No insect sounds were heard, not even an owl in near silent flight and I swallowed thickly as I looked around, seeing the dark shadows of trees and hearing the absence of anything that breathed life. Taking a step forward caused me to trip over an out of place root, a really embarrassing ‘achievement’ that I haven’t done since, well… never. It was then I figured out that I still had my outfit from the party on, the heels included. I took them off, hooking them over my one finger and continued walking; dream or not, there was no way I was leaving them behind. 

Cautiously, I continued, a little weary of the darkness; I looked up, seeing no stars whatsoever, the lack of the brightness that come from the moon causing the atmosphere to be much more barren than it already was. It was like a long hallway, the way the trees stood as I walked between them. Truth be told, I was getting more than a little creeped out by the stillness of everything around me. Twigs snapped underneath my feet and I ignored them for the most part until the sound began to echo, bouncing off the trees and then fading away. It was a while before I came to a wide clearing, the only thing in it being a large tree. Unlike my surroundings, it seemed to sway with a nonexistent breeze, the farthest branches curling in on themselves before stretching out to the dark, starless night sky above. The area around it shimmered, like a mirage would in the desert, and I tilted my head in curiosity as I stepped forward.

…

I sat up with a shock filled gasp and my eyes darted all over my bedroom, half expecting a large tree to have suddenly appeared from the floorboards. When I found nothing, my heart slowed gradually and settled to its regular rhythm. I sighed, pushing my sweaty hair back from my face and turned to look at my alarm clock. Another sigh/groan was released when it was only five minutes before seven-thirty. No sense going back to sleep, is there? Slowly, I slid from the warmth of my bed, the cold wood that came in contact with the bottom of my feet sending a shiver through me. I was covered in sweat from my sleep so the first thing would have to a shower. Maybe by then, I could get that strange dream out of my head. 

…

As I drove the road to the grocery store, I couldn’t help but feel like I was supposed to be somewhere, anywhere but here… it had been bugging me all morning. I can’t seem to shake the image of the tree from my mind no matter how hard I try. It’s like it’s determined to stay until I figure out what it is. I could feel a buzzing in my ears, like low static. At first, I thought I had water in my ears from my shower and the buzzing had been muffled sound, but that wasn’t the case as I got the water out and still, I could hear it if not more clearly than before. 

Pulling into the parking lot, I got out and walked in, grateful for the blast of cold air as I walked through the double doors. Grabbing a cart, I started moving through the aisles aimlessly, not really knowing what I was going to cook that night, but figured the more I wandered, I could think about it. It was when I was in the bread aisle looking at garlic bread that I heard it…

I must be freed…

I turned around, expecting some weirdo to be whispering to the cereal boxes or something, but there was no one else in the aisle but me, myself, and I. I blinked and then turned back around, brushing it off, fingering one package that was less expensive. Fifteen minutes later and I was relaxed again, finally getting some idea for some lasagna when it happened again. 

Free me…

I froze and my hand was halfway out for the tomato sauce on the middle shelf as I realized the voice had come from inside my head. Like there was someone whispering them directly into my ear; it was almost like a caress, the words… demand that I felt compelled to follow. I closed my eyes and swallowed, pushing back my panic and continued to place two cans in the cart along with the lasagna pasta and cheese, not noticing that my hands were shaking just a little. I took a deep breath through my nose when the buzzing seemed to fade slowly away until nothing was left behind. A sigh of relief left me as I chuckled at my silliness. Hearing voices in your head? Really, Bella? 

…

In the days that passed, ‘Crazy Day’ – another smart title of mine, don’t you think? – was forgotten as I slipped back into my routine with Angela and Ben. They would come over and hung out, watched movies before they left or we all left to go out. If I wasn’t in the mood, I stayed home and drew in my notebook. It was a book that Charlie had given me when I’d expressed an interest in art at the tender age of only eleven years old. Drawing was more my passion because I couldn’t convert from pencil to paint brush very well. I always went into a trance when I drew whatever was on my mind; the world didn’t exist, just my pencil and the paper. These days, I’m drawing more than usual which was okay with me as I had never really had the chance to when I was with the bastard.

Charlie had left for work really early today so I was in the house all alone. Angela and her boyfriend had gone for a date and I really did not feel like being a third wheel. So here I sat, on my bed, by back against the headboard and my knees up. My notepad was balanced the vertically on my thighs as my pencil slid effortlessly over the paper, from side to side, detailing it out before I moved on to the next bit further down on the sheet. I twisted my wrist a little, my pinky coming out to balance as I fleshed out the last root before… I stopped what I was doing, the lead just above the end of a tree branch and really looked at my drawing… 

Wait… 

Dropping my utensil, I frantically began flipping through the previous pages, my eyes going wide when I saw the same exact picture on every page, detail for detail, not one mistake. 

It was the same tree drawn on the pages… over and over and over again… 

My body catapulted off the bed and I raced out of the house, feeling as if the walls were closing in on me. I gripped my hair tightly in my hands as my breathing came faster and faster, the world around me spinning and tilting with a sickening motion. My stomach rolled and bent at the waist, dry heaving. I broke out in a sweat and not even the gentle breeze could help much but make me shiver from the cold as I tried damn hard to calm myself down. After a moment, my body was restored to its normal temperature and mental state and I slowly turned to go back inside intent on burning my notebook. I paused as I noticed something strange. I had been looking down at the concrete when I saw it wasn’t concrete, rather it was dead, dried grass. I finally got the courage to look up. 

I stared at my house, horror keeping my scream stuck in my throat. I had thought this was over, but apparently, whatever was fucking with me wasn’t quite finished yet. My house looked as if it had grown from the trunk of a tree, the roots expanding outwards and crawling over the ground before burrowing into the earth. If that wasn’t enough to freak me out, there were rolling hills behind my house instead of yards of forest. A groaning sound had me spinning towards my trunk and that’s when I screamed. 

There were thick tree roots breaking though from beneath the black asphalt; they moved slowly, twisting as they went into the ground and came up again, this time through the engine of my truck, the lid popping off and falling to the dirt with a clang that echoed in my ears and my heart jump in my chest. My eyes were fixed as the root shot into the ground again and the earth shook. In the next second, an enormous tree trunk burst from the ground, growing taller and taller. My truck was taken with it, the glass in the windows shattering and shimmering in the dim light as it fell. 

My heart was pounding and my hands were shaking as I stepped back but the ground moving like it was, I slipped and landed on my ass, the pain nothing compared to my fear and panic as the tree came to stop about fifty feet up, my trunk teetering precariously. Just when I thought it couldn’t get any worse, the air itself seemed to still and then hum, the static returning to my ears. As I watched, the tree began to fade in and out, like it was transparent, then it wasn’t. A faint, purple light rose from the base of the tree, from the crack in the street and pulsed like a slowly dying heartbeat. 

Free me…

I want to be freed…

Isabella…

~*~TW~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So? What did you think? I thought a little Bella Pov before we move on; just to see how she was doing before she was mind possessed by an entity from a thousand years ago LOL 
> 
> Okay, so just to let you guys know, all of this, the hearing voices and shit? Hallucinations sent by Ismailla to Isabella. She needed a host and since Bella seemed to be the perfect candidate… we all know she’s not exactly fighting Ismailla’s control, yes. She wants Edward to be punished and if that’s the way it has to be happen, then so be it. Everything will be revealed later, my darlings!!
> 
> Tell me your thoughts! Leave some love!
> 
> There will also be teasers, notifications of chapter updates and about The Willing and the coming sequel for Mine called Ours. Go ahead and check out Jasper'sGoddessofWar so you don’t miss them! I also just created MyMajorFanfiction for my personal stories. Teasers will be posted in both, but MyMajorFanfiction is my oh-so-lovable, squeezable go-to. These two groups are on Facebook so go check them out!
> 
> Thank you so much to my lovely Beta, ncbexie25 a. k. a. bexie25 and my gorgeous pre-reader, Romantic Medievalist! Check out their profiles! They have awesome stories and I know you'll love them just as much as I did! 
> 
> My beta has two profiles guys! One for canon stories (bexie25) and the other for non-canon (ncbexie25)! She currently has a story that she updated every Monday with teasers on Saturdays and Sundays called The Power of Love, a Klaus/Bella romance. If you haven't read it yet, get to it 'cause it's getting really good! 
> 
> A special shout-out to those who gave me extra help, advice and ideas:
> 
> Spudzmom  
> JessiMommacompton  
> Lilmama9886  
> Arabella Whitlock  
> Buggy Fiction
> 
> Hugs and Kisses!
> 
> Reviews = Love!


	6. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all have a little darkness within all of us. A darkness that lies inside, waiting for us to give in... It won't let you though, not until you're willing…CONTAINS DARK THEMES AND ADULT LANGUAGE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.

Previously on The Willing…

My heart was pounding and my hands were shaking as I stepped back but the ground moving like it was, I slipped and landed on my ass, the pain nothing compared to my fear and panic as the tree came to stop about fifty feet up, my trunk teetering precariously. Just when I thought it couldn’t get any worse, the air itself seemed to still and then hum, the static returning to my ears. As I watched, the tree began to fade in and out, like it was transparent, then it wasn’t. A faint, purple light rose from the base of the tree, from the crack in the street and pulsed like a slowly dying heartbeat. 

Free me…

I want to be freed…

Isabella...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ismailla Pov

My throat flared once again with thirst and I growled lowly, the volume rising the closer I got to Port Angeles, the city Major was taking me to. From Bella’s memories, it would appear that this was the perfect spot to find the scum of the earth to feed on as she had almost lost herself to a group of men there before Edward saved her. 

I scoffed, rolling my eyes at the thought of that vampire doing anything if it wasn’t for himself. Edward Cullen was the type of vampire who looked down upon those he thought were lesser than him, a few of which being my mate and his coven. Because he had lived so long under Carlisle’s care and guidance, he believed himself superior to all who did not follow the good doctor’s diet. The fact that he was now beneath everyone in the vampire world as someone’s Pet should, as the human saying went, ‘knock him down a few pegs’.  
We stopped at the tree line, hidden in darkness, watching teenage children walk back and forth along the street. A breeze picked up and I moaned as I breathed in their scent, feeling the tingle along my arms; something that I hadn’t felt for so long. It was a welcome sensation, to say the least. However, at the same time, I knew what had to be done tonight and I had to say I dreaded the outcome. 

Stepping forward just as a street light went out, I felt Major grab hold of my elbow and I stopped to turn to him, the curiosity and intrigue in his eyes making me smirk as I cupped his cheek and kissed him. Instantly, his attitude changed. He grabbed my waist, pulling me closer to his body and deepening our kiss with a hunger that made me shiver. Pulling away, I pressed my lips to his lightly once more before I smiled and turned away, my eyes locked on a building many of the humans seem to be focused upon. 

Music blared as my mate and I made our way through sweating bodies, their blood like music to my ears. Feeling Major standing behind me, I turned and took his hand, moving to a booth I had spied in the back; I had seen that it was dark as pitch and I instantly loved it. Sighing contentedly, I slipped into the booth, my mate sitting beside me on the outside. I ignored the male that came by moments later asking if he could buy me a drink. Major grew possessive and let out a low growl that had me leaning into his side as I rubbed his thigh comfortingly. Fortunately, the idiot had long disappeared back to his table after receiving a piercing stare from Major, but my mate seemed to tense, as if expecting danger. 

“Are you hungry, my love?” I asked quietly as I surveyed the crowd. 

He was silent and I could feel his red eyes on me. They seemed to flash in the dark space, something I was beginning to recognize as a sign of his counterpart, Ares, trying to break free and Major pushing him back where he belonged. I knew my eyes were just as dark as his, if not almost black in color; contacts were something I swore never to touch, not liking how they felt when Alice introduced me to them before my little midnight hunt. I felt a hand on my chin and I conceded to the direction it lead me, staring into Major’s eyes as they flickered over my features. 

“There’s somethin’ yer not tellin’ me… what is it?”

I knew that it was a demand and not a request, his voice holding undertones of the authority that he used when speaking to his creations. I had to answer him, but I did not particularly know if I wanted to witness his reaction. I sighed, but I did not remove myself from his hold. His jaw tightened from my emotions and, as a precaution, I lowered my shield around them, knowing that he felt the loss when his eyes darkened to black, the pupil widening slightly. 

“I will tell you, Major. But this is… this is something that needs to be done, do you understand? I cannot have interruptions or… things happen. Can you trust me?”  
He stared at me, his gaze intense and narrowed, and I let him, my eyes never moving from his. Finally, he breathed through his nose and nodded as he spoke. “All right, darlin’… I will give you this, knowin’ that ya have a real good reason for what yer doin… but know this, my mate…” he paused and his fingers moved to trace along my neck, “I have no problem whatsoever with punishin’ ya if this goes wrong an’ ya get hurt, do ya understan' me?”

A small smirk crept across my face and I nodded just barely as my senses overwhelmed me and my core clenched at his words. “Yes, sir,” I purred, pressing closer to him and looking at him beneath my lashes. He snarled softly and I bit my lip at the sound. “You have made yourself crystal clear.”

I settled back against him, my fingers rubbing nonsensical patterns on his thigh as I searched for my prey. Major had already fed from the humans Peter had brought in. I had declined when one had been offered to me which had caused the first strike of suspicion with my mate. 

There was only one way to get my body back to the way it once was and if I explained it fully to the man sitting next to me, it would not happen. Therefore, the only solution was to wait until afterwards; he would understand then. 

Neon lights were flashing in every direction, occasionally coming toward me but never coming close to my table which was good. Human bodies bumped and grinded against each other, men sat the bar looking at the women, wondering who would be the best pick to take home. Anybody could see the look in their eyes: greed and lust. I smiled; this was exactly what I was here for. The riffraff: drunks, rapists, date rapists and the like. I stayed in the booth a little longer, half because there was lingering uncertainty that I would see my plan to fruition, the other trying to decide which one – or ones – to take outside, preferably next to the nearest garbage dump. 

Easy access, you understand. 

My eyes landed on one fellow who was staggering his way over to the back door. 

Perfect.

Lifting my shield once again, I allowed Major to feel my triumph and he stood silently, letting me pass. After one long, last stare into his eyes, I slipped my way through the bodies, making it just in time to catch the door before it closed. I stuck to the shadows as the human gulped in the fresh air like a fish would for oxygen after being out of it for too long. 

My spine tingled with awareness and I knew Major was keeping his eye on me as much as he could. I only hoped he could keep his distance until the end. Once again, I shivered with the phantom feeling and it only stirred more determination within me. When the human leaned against the wall, pulling out a cigarette, I made my move. 

“Why, hello, there…” I said, smirking slightly when he jumped, his heart rate speeding up. 

“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, you scared the shit outta me, gorgeous...” He took another lungful of the cigarette. “I couldn’t stand it in there for much longer, you know. I probably would have passed out at the bar. But I can’t help it, once I have one…” He shrugged, blowing out the smoke into the night air.

Hmmm… an alcoholic, you say? Sweetheart, you just made my night.

“I feel the same way, but I have a high tolerance for… alcohol.” I smiled internally at my inside joke. He stared, dumbstruck, as I walked forward, taking my shades off and plucking the cigarette from between his fingers. “Do you mind?”

He shook his head and seconds later, I was blowing a plume of smoke into my mouth. The feeling was foreign to me and as I felt the smoke in my lungs, I could feel the calm overwhelm me. I smiled to myself, shaking my head at the creations of man; this would most likely become a habit for me. Having seen the human do it, it wasn’t long before I got used to the drag and exhale, finishing what was left of it. I dropped the colored end to the ground, crushing it with the front end of my stiletto, another thing that was fast becoming habit. I leaned against the brick wall, closing my eyes slowly and sighing, making sure I pushed out my chest a little. 

Hearing him whimper slightly, I knew I had him. I turned my face toward him, smiling when my allure hit him.

Major Pov

I twitched restlessly, keepin’ my eyes on the back door Ismailla had disappeared through. Her emotions had me on edge from the moment we had left the Cullen house an’ the fact that she had hidden her emotions from me was enough ta make me overly possessive an’ angry. I resigned myself ta waitin’ until she had finished with whatever she was doin’, but I was losin’ my patience. My fingers drummed against the table sporadically as I fought the urge ta follow her. When I felt an overwhelmin’ sense of calm come from her, I relaxed slightly, but only jus’. 

The look in her eyes as she stared at me before leavin’… 

I sat up in my seat when I felt a burst of both pain an’ pleasure comin’ from both my mate an’ the human she was with. Growlin’, I stood up an’ stalked through the crowd of bodies, noticin’ in the back of my mind when they made a path for me as I moved between them. Seein’ the door jus’ ahead, I used my speed an’ pushed through, almost takin’ it off its hinges. I looked around an’ stopped cold at what I saw. 

My mate’s bare arms and chest were exposed as her clothes lay on the ground next to the human’s feet. The same human whose hands were clutchin’ her thighs… my mate’s legs wrapped around the human’s hips, his pants undone, pantin’ an’ groanin’ as he thrusted into her over an’ over again. My jaw clenched as I heard her moans, watchin’ her grip his back with her fingers an’ his blood drippin’ over his skin, her bloodlust an’ pleasure swirlin’ inside her as her pain melted away. The scent of her virgin blood was strong in the air as the human’s hands on her tightened an’ he sped up, his heartbeat quickenin’ in his chest. Ismailla wrapped her hand in his hair, wrenchin’ it ta the side. She growled low in her chest, her fangs descendin’ an’ that was then that I saw it. 

Black an’ blue lines began ta appear on her pale skin, curlin’ an’ windin’ over her arms and across her back from what I could see. They were visible on her collarbone as well an’ I watched as the marks ran down her sides, some of the ends turnin’ toward her stomach. When she sank her fangs into the human’s skin, drinking deeply as she came with him – another thin’ that made my fingers twitch ta tear his head clean off his shoulders – her marks pulsed an’ glowed, glintin’ brightly before shimmerin’ an’ fadin’ away. The only thin’ left behind were the marks, the details of small leaves an’ thorns makin’ her more gorgeous than she already was. She dropped him ta the ground an’ grabbed at the wall behind her unsteadily an’ despite my possessiveness an’ rage, I flashed forward ta catch her as she slumped ta the ground. She opened her eyes as she breathed heavily, her hand comin’ up ta touch my face an’ I almost backed away from her touch. She smiled at me, her voice soft with a tinge of sadness as she spoke. 

“My Major, my love… this is how it had to be… I am so sorry…” 

I stared into her eyes, her brow furrowin’ before they closed an’ her breathin’ evened out, signalin’ that she was asleep. Her marks were gone and I wondered at it. Did they only appear when she was feedin’? My shock wore off, however, when the music from inside the club registered an’ I remembered the body on the ground. The sound of light footsteps sounded an’ I felt mischievous emotions jus’ before Alice stepped out of the shadows, her bright red eyes tellin’ me she had jus’ fed. 

She walked right up ta me, picked the body up, winked an’ vanished. I shook my head as I looked down at my mate in my arms. She would definitely have some explainin’ ta do.

Ismailla Pov

I was aware of my surrounding before everything else registered. Sounds of the night, the dirt beneath my hands, the wind in my hair; all of this clued me into the rapid pace of footsteps back and forth a few feet in front of me. I opened my eyes, seeing the blackness and then letting the sparse light in as I looked around. There were trees everywhere and the moon up above told me I was in the woods, the very same I had been running through hours before if my memory served me correctly. I shifted my body, wanting to stand up and when I did, the pacing stopped. 

“Don’t. Move.” 

My instincts sent a shock through my system at the dark tone of voice coming from my mate. I wasn’t nervous, not by any means, but I knew what was about to happen and there was nothing whatsoever that I would do to stop it. 

I froze where I was, my body language submissive as I tilted my head to the side. There was faint snarl before I was lifted abruptly, gasping as I was slammed into a tree. My hands were gathered into one and shoved above my head, pinned there as I looked back into burning, dark red eyes. Major’s top lip was pulled up away from his teeth, low growls rumbling from his chest, and I didn’t dare think to look away, not wanting to anger him further. 

“I am only gonna say this once, my mate… yer mine, do ya understan’ me?” I nodded. “What happened tonight will not ever happen again; I don’t give a fuck what yer reason is.” He leaned in, his nose running along my neck, and there was no helping the arch of my back as I moaned. 

“Now… why don’t ya explain why ya felt the need ta give away what was mine an’ only mine?” 

His hips were wedged between my legs and his hands stopped me from moving against the hard length in his jeans, no matter how much I desperately wanted to. I whimpered from my need to feel him against me and he chuckled darkly, fingers tightening on my skin. 

“I… It was necessary… I had to give in to my nature…” I gasped as sharp nips lined themselves up and down my neck, the sting soothed away by his tongue. “I was forced to… I had no other choice… I needed it and she knew it…”

The ministrations stopped and I panted as Major raised his head to look at me, curiosity raging in his eyes. “She? She who, Ismailla?”

“My sister. Lilith.”

…

The brunette sat in front of a book, her fingers tracing over the Latin words before her hands raised to the sides as she began to chant. 

“Quacumque die invocavero Potestatibus... indica mihi quid Tenebrae absconditae a facie mea... da mihi quod quaero...”

I call upon the Powers that be… show me what darkness has hidden from me… give me what I seek…

She could feel the energy swirling within her and channeled it into the spell she was doing, her brow pinching when images began to run through her mind. 

*VISION*

Carlisle Cullen sat on the couch, his head in his hands. His shoulders were shaking and when he had calmed down, he raised his eyes. Even with his lips pressed together, his ruby red eyes were still sparkling with mirth. “Really, Peter? Must you add an innuendo to every sentence you speak?”

Peter smirked. “Well, I’ll be damned… did ya jus’ get my joke, Cullen? I knew switchin’ diets would be a good thin’ an’ look at that. I was right.” 

Charlotte and Alice Whitlock sat side by side, the blonde rolling her eyes, a fond smile on her lips. “Idiot.”

“Oh, come on, Charlotte,” was the response and, suddenly, the blonde was in a set of arms and Peter was kissing his wife enthusiastically before he pulled back, “you know you love me…”

The whole room burst into snickers, Emmett and Rosalie just walking through the door from a hunt – Emmett’s eyes bright red while Rosalie’s blue ones shone brightly – when Charlotte smirked and nodded before smacking her husband upside the head. She turned and left, leaving Peter to run after her. 

“Oh, come on, darlin’! It was jus’ a kiss!”

Emmett chuckled before looking around, obviously searching for a specific someone. “Major and Ismailla ain’t back yet?”

Alice went still for a second, Edward next to her looking sullen and disgusted at the sight of his family with red eyes. 

“No,” Alice replied, coming out of her vision, “They had a bit of a short stop… I just hope Major keeps his head and doesn’t murder anyone…”

“He won’t, pixie, but he will be wantin’ some answers…” Peter came back in and sat down with Charlotte in his lap. Looking over at Carlisle, he made a ‘go on’ gesture. “Come on, Papa C. I know ya got a ton’a questions runnin’ around in that head of yers. Spit it out.”

Carlisle chuckled and nodded. “All right… my first question is, what exactly is Bella – sorry, Ismailla?”

Peter sighed. “Well, Carlisle, I can only tell ya so much, but let's start at the beginnin’...”

*VISION END*

The vision ended there, but the woman gasped as she was pulled into another one that she did not expect.

*VISION*

The raven’s flight was silent as it flew through the trees, circling back and looking down over three shadowed figures. It cawed just once before swooping low, landing on a large boulder. As it folded its wings against its body, its form changed and a man took its place. 

Deion stood with his arms out at his sides, grinning widely. “Well, gentlemen? How does it feel to be back in Forks, Washington after so long away from it?” 

The man, Jacob, standing at the front of the group, stepped forward, looking around and taking a deep breath. “Not much has changed, I'll admit… now that we're back, I'll have to meet the chief of the next pack and--”

One of the men scoffed. “And tell them what, Jake? That we want back in? We're lucky they haven't sensed us yet much less calmly discussed boundaries with a bunch of abominations.”

Jacob turned amber eyes to his beta, a double timbre in his voice. “Paul, what I say goes, do you understand? If I decide to meet the chief then I'm going to do just that. If I tell you and Seth that you're coming along with me, the best thing for you to do is shut the fuck up and do as I say.”

Paul had bristled and gritted his teeth at the first word that came from his Alpha’s mouth. “Understood.”

Seth was not paying attention to anything whatsoever, his focus on a scent he had discovered that had his wolf clawing, trying to get out every time he inhaled. His eyes flashed and he swallowed as he took a deep breath, trying to figure out what it was, his body trembling slightly. 

Now seeing this, the others did the same, but smelled nothing in particular that could have their pack member reacting this way. Deion said nothing, but his expression – cocked head and narrowed eyes – showed he was curious and a little irritated. “If you're quite through with sniffing nature's ass, can we get a move on? I have someone I need to see…”

Jacob and Paul glared at the dark-haired man, but nodded. They glanced over in Seth's direction just before he snarled. There was a sharp tearing noise before a thumping of gigantic paws sounded as he tore through the trees, leaving the rest behind. The other two were next, cursing as they followed their brother, black and silver streaks the only thing Deion could see before they, too, were gone. 

He jumped off his make-shift soapbox and sped away, flying into the air with a mighty flap of glossy black feathers. 

*VISION END*

She blinked, her brown eyes losing the haze of her vision before she stood to her feet, closing and picking up the book in her hands and walking out of the room. 

…

Rosalie let the body she was feeding from fall to the ground, licking her lips as she closed her eyes and smiled. It had been so long since she last had human blood and it was a relief to be able to do so again. If what Peter said about what was going to happen in the next couple of days was right, they needed to be prepared for whatever was coming.  
For the second time that night, she raised her hand to her chest, rubbing gingerly on the area over her heart with a small grimace. She had felt like this when she left the house and if it wasn’t for the way Peter kept smirking at her, she would not have thought anything of it. Okay, maybe she would have because, although she was half and half, there were some things, she supposed, that could go wrong; on the other hand, her father was a doctor. Surely, he would have checked for something and noticed anything unusual. 

Footsteps came from her left and she turned, moved from her whirling thoughts, to see her best friend, Emmett, saunter forward, a dimpled grin on his face. “Rosie, I am never going back to animal blood again. I don't care if we never get whatever solution in the end that Pete is talkin’ about. This is beyond awesome!” 

Rosalie shook her head, smirking at her friend. “If you are that enthusiastic about this diet, we should've done this a long time ago, Em.”

He nodded, looking around him in awe. “We really should have done this a long fucking time ago. I can see everything now… I mean, I could before, yeah, but this is just incredible…” 

Turning to smile brightly at the blonde, he ran forward and scooped her into his large arms, swinging around her around while she laughed at his antics. When she was level again, she smiled at the kiss to her temple before she took his hand and pulled along behind her, in search of the rest of the family. 

They found them in an abandoned building, feeding off the sick and dying homeless. Rosalie smiled fondly; of course, her father would choose to feed off the ones that were suffering. Emmett and she waited at the back, watching as her parents drank her fill. 

Peter and Charlotte came in behind them and that's when she noticed two people were missing. Before she could open her mouth to speak, Charlotte did it for her. 

“Is Edward really not gonna fed, Pete?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest as he wrapped his arms around her. “I mean, the least he could do is redeem himself by doin’ what it takes ta protect his family… fuckin’ piece a–” Her growl was cut off when her mate nuzzled her neck, kissing his mark softly. 

“Don't worry ‘bout Eddie, Char. Ali-Cat already has that situation taken care of…” 

Carlisle dragged the drained bodies of the prey Esme and himself had chosen behind him before joining them. He swallowed, taking a breath as he closed his eyes. Esme came up behind him, her hand on his arm in silent support. 

In all his three hundred and sixty years, he had never tasted human blood, the pull to it getting less and less as his control grew to the impeccable level it was. He still had that control, of course, but now he didn't know if he would be able to revert back to animal blood once this threat was out of the way.

He could feel the strength the traditional diet gave him and, as a rational man, he knew that such strength would be useful if they ever had another run in with anyone else… 

Opening his eyes, he observed the new way they could take everything in. It was brighter and clearer than anything he had ever experienced. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face when he saw the smiles of his family looking back at him. 

“You okay, Dad?” Rosalie asked, coming closer. He looked at her, his smile widening in reassurance at the look of concern on her face. He reached out and pulled her close, inhaling her scent and then kissing her hair. Esme rubbed her hand soothingly up and down her daughter's arm, her own red eyes gleaming in the darkness. 

“I'm fine, sweetheart,” Carlisle murmured. “This is new to me, that's all. I'll get used to it.” 

Peter smirked, “Well, ya better speed that process along, Doc, ‘cause yer first test is well on its way…”

…

*FLASHBACK*

“I was forced to… I had no other choice… I needed it and she knew it…”

The ministrations stopped and I panted as Major raised his head to look at me, curiosity raging in his eyes. “She? She who, Ismailla?”

“My sister. Lilith.”

*FLASHBACK END*

Major Pov

Sister? She has a sister? What the hell? How does that explain anythin’?

She could see the confusion on my face an’ wiggled her hands. I let them go an’ she curled them ta my face, lookin’ into my eyes as she spoke, her voice pleadin’.  
“I – and others that are here on earth – are wholly different to any of you, Major. We’ve… changed to be who we are today and have done things not even you could imagine…” 

It was completely silent as I took in the words my mate spoke, feelin’ the emotions that went along with ‘em. My eyes narrowed. “I don't feel any remorse from ya which means that whatever ya did, ya don't regret it.” 

The brunette smirked, her grin makin’ me raise an eyebrow. “I said I did things, my love, I never said I did not want to. As I recall, there is a difference…” 

“All right,” I hedged, puttin’ that aside for now. I'd get that answer at a later time. “Who is this sister of yers an’ where is she now?”

She sighed, her dark violet eyes so full of anger as she looked at me. “I've been trapped in that tree for so long. Adaption to this day and age is fairly easy but Lilith is… resourceful and therefore not easy to find. We’ll need help and a lot of it if we're to find her.” 

Her hand trailed down from I had her hand ensnared with my own, fingertips grazin’ my neck on the way an’ I growled, movin’ her hand away an’ trappin’ ‘em again as she tried ta distract me. “Is there anythin’ else I should know, Ismailla? I want ta know this now, not later.”

She hummed, wigglin’ her fingers. “Yes, there is… but I would much rather show you, and I cannot do that if I am being restricted, now can I, Major?”  
I released her hand slowly an’ it returned ta my neck, tracin’ over my collarbone softly. “By now I am sure you know exactly what I am, yes?” 

I knew what she was talkin’ ‘bout so there was no need pretendin’ I didn't; I jus’ looked at my mate, waitin’ for her ta continue. I had questions, but they could wait. She bit her lip, hands driftin’ down the front of my shirt. 

“Well, there are other things that have to be done, but it could only happen after…” She trailed off when I growled, not likin’ the image of someone touchin’ what was mine one bit. She nodded, understandin’ my anger. “Yes… that. What should happen – or what I need to happen – is for us to let the world know we belong to one another.”

Already likin’ this idea, I stepped closer, my lips brushin’ over hers before trailin’ down her jaw. “Really now? An’ jus’ what needs ta happen, my mate?”

She tilted her head back an’ ta the side, grantin’ me more skin ta nip an’ suck on. “You need to claim me, Major.”

I chuckled darkly, lickin’ a slow line over where said mark would be shortly, an’ she shivered. “That's a given, darlin’. What else is there?”

“Mmm… you'll have to wait until after…” She purred an’ leaned in, pressin’ her lips ta mine. I gave in with a growl, liftin’ her into my arms an’ wrappin’ her long legs ‘round my hips. My hands gripped underneath her thighs as I pressed into her, takin’ advantage of her gasp of pleasure an’ deepenin’ the kiss. My hand traveled up, palm resting flat against her chest before my fingers gripped the flimsy material and yanked. 

Shreds of blue fluttered through the air, givin’ me what I wanted an’ as I trailed my hand over her now exposed skin, she arched an’ moaned. I could feel her longin’ an’ I smirked, pullin’ us away from the tree an’ layin’ her on the ground. Hoverin’ over her, my eyes took in the tattoos on her body, the curving lines so dark against her pale skin. 

She was fuckin’ beautiful… 

And mine…

Before I could stop myself, I ducked down, tracin’ the swirlin’ lines with my tongue. She gasped an’ her hand flew ta my hair, threading through the strands an’ tuggin’ hard. I snarled softly, nipping and sucking at every bit of skin I could reach. 

I backed away, standin’ ta my feet as I watched my mate. Her lust was pourin’ from her, the dark purple of her eyes drinkin’ me in. My hand slid up, movin’ ta my shirt. 

“What is it that ya want so bad, Ismailla?”

She licked her lips, her dark violet eyes staring greedily as the last button was undone an’ on the ground; she clenched her legs, rubbin’ ‘em together as my hand moved ta rest on the my belt buckle. 

“Stop.” I narrowed my eyes an’ she whimpered as she did so. Smirkin’, I loosened the belt an’ pulled it loose, droppin’ it at the side. Her eyes flickered down ta watch, bitin’ her bottom lip as she could do nothin’ but watch as I undressed completely, throwin’ my jeans to the side. 

“Commando, Major? Who would have thought?” she smirked as she crooked a finger at me. “I never thought you would be willing to claim you mate in the dirt… like an animal…”  
I chuckled darkly as I joined on the ground, settling myself between her legs. “An’ who’s to say I’m not exactly that, darlin’? A savage beast who loves ta fuck beautiful women?” 

My answer got the response I wanted as I was flipped over an’ straddled, a possessive mate glarin’ down at me from above while I smirked an’ waited for her move. She glared at me, her eyes narrowed before she reached an’ wrapped her hand around me, causin’ me ta arch into her touch. 

“Your mine, Major…” she growled as I did, liftin’ herself up over my cock, “no other woman can have you because you belong to me and only me…” There was a special glint in her eye as she said it, a sharp rise in her possessiveness but, before I could questioned it, she had slammed herself down. 

My hands flew up to grip her hips and my nostrils flared as she immediately picked up her pace, clueing me into just how possessive she was. I took over after a moment of watchin’ her move over me, thrustin’ up into her, my hold on her hips givin’ me the advantage of pullin’ her down quick an’ fast onto my cock over an’ over again. 

Her head was thrown back, her screams of pleasure echoing off the trees an’ into the night, the animals themselves knowing exactly what was going on. I flipped our position, puttin’ her legs over my shoulders, my hand comin’ to wrap firmly ‘round her throat as I continued ta fuck her, continued ta make her moan an’ whimper my name. I growled at the sounds she made. 

She pulled me closer ta her an’ my back arched at the feel of her nails rakin’ down my back as I tilted my hips ta hit that spot inside of her. Her breasts moved with my every thrust an’ I growled, duckin’ my head down ta suck one into my mouth, grazin’ my teeth over the nipple before I sucked, pulling another moan from her as one hand left my back to tangle in my hair an’ tug. I followed the pull an’ smirked as her lips met mine, takin’ control, of course, as I plundered her mouth, explorin’ every crevice an’ groanin’ at the taste of her, only wantin’ more… 

As the moments went on, she got louder an’ louder. “That’s right, darlin’... come for me an’ scream my name as I fuck you…” I thrust harder an’ faster an’ she cried out at the pace, her walls tightening around me as she grew closer an’ closer to her release. “Who do you belong to, Ismailla? Hmm? Who does this pussy of yours belong to? Who’s fuckin’ you and makin’ you scream their name?” 

“You!” she screamed. “I belong to you, Major! Please!” 

I smirked widely, my head lowerin’ ta her shoulder, where I nipped an’ licked at her skin, slowly movin’ up ta her ear, suckin’ on the earlobe an’ then tuggin’ with my teeth. “Please what, my mate? What is it you want from me so badly, darlin’...? What do you need?” 

She whimpered lowly, her teeth diggin’ into her bottom lip as she worked with me, her hips liftin’ to meet mine as she tried to get to her release on her own. I chuckled, slowin’ down, an’ she shook her head frantically, clutchin’ at my hips. “Please, Major… I need you… make me come, please?” She was breathin’ heavily an’ a smirk crossed my face at how worked up she was, how needy I made her for my cock that she was practically beggin’ for it; her pale body writhin’ beneath me as she looked up at me with pleadin’ eyes to give her what she so desperately wanted from me. 

“My mate wants me so badly, huh? I know jus’ how to fix that…” 

Soon, she was back to screamin’ an’ beggin’ for me, her walls closin’ rhythmically around me, makin’ me that much closer to the edge, but I held it off, wantin’ her to come before I did. I shifted myself, pickin’ her up from beneath her thighs an’ pressin’ her into the nearest tree. She clutched at me with her hands, nails diggin’ into my back again as she tightened her grip around my hips an’ my cock, a look of absolute pleasure on her face as she neared her end, her scream of my name bringin’ a snarl from my lips before I bared my fangs, sinkin’ them into her neck. 

I drank from her as she continued to come around me, her taste makin’ me growl. I felt it course through me slowly an’ even as I pulled back from her neck, sealin’ the mark with a swipe of my tongue, I could tell somethin’ was different about it, the way it tingled on my tongue and slid down my throat… 

My brow furrowed at the look on Ismailla’s face when I looked at her, as if she knew what was going on with me an’ waitin’ for it to happen. Openin’ my mouth to speak, I found I couldn’t, instead lookin’ down at the feelin’ of a hot itch along my right arm an’ torso, spreadin’ to my upper chest an’ my back. 

Tattoos. 

They were not black an’ blue like hers had been, just black. The thick, curly lines kept spreadin’ until the heat began to fade away an’ the tattoo shone brightly before disappearin’ an’ it was then that I noticed somethin’ else. My skin… 

While still feelin’ the immense strength of bein’ a vampire, I no longer outwardly identified as one, my skin losin’ its concrete hardness, becomin’ soft as human flesh. Like Ismailla’s. Again, I looked up at her for answers an’ her eyes were proud and happy, full of triumph as her hands cupped my face, her fingers tracin’ my skin wherever she could reach. 

“There’s my Major…” 

~*~TW~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s the end, peoples! I hoped it was enough to satiate your hunger until the next chapter. The lemon was a bitch to write since I haven’t done a Jasper lemon in so long. My beta and I have been working on Klelijah oneshots so getting back into dropping my g’s was a bit difficult. 
> 
> So? Any ideas where this is going? Ismailla had to give away the goods and her virginity to someone else in order to receive her powers back, thanks to her sister, Lilith… Major didn’t like that very much, did he?
> 
> Just what is Lilith up to?
> 
> We know that the Cullens are now drinking human blood, ready for some kind of threat that’s coming for them according to Peter… I wonder what it could be…? 
> 
> What about the brunette doing the incantation? Whos is she? Any guesses? 
> 
> Who was surprised to find out that Emmett and Rosalie aren’t together, but best friends? 
> 
> The pack and Deion are coming… now what? 
> 
> Leave me all of your ideas and love down at the bottom! 
> 
> Hugs and Kisses!  
> Reviews = Love!


End file.
